Lovesick Melody
by LoveWithoutFear
Summary: An artist's daughter. She's hopelessly in love and she can't help it. But it was wrong, not the fact that she is 16 and him 27. But the fact that he is her step-father and the man her dead mother had fallen in love with. But hey, they aren't bloodrelated!
1. Not a Kid Anymore

_.:**Love**sick Melody:._

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Another plot, another story. :) This is my version of the manga Lovesick so yeah. Don't really own the plot on this one! Haha! Anywho, enjoy!**

-

-

-

-

* * *

It wasn't right, not one bit. Although, I couldn't help it. I still can't refrain myself from letting my heart love him. It all started when my mother had introduced me to him. I felt like a midget staring up into his deep onyx eyes. My nine year old self smiled as he stuck his hand out, offering it to me. My smaller hand was placed in his as my mother introduced us, "Sakura dear, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Your new father."

He bent over so he was looking into my own emerald eyes, "Hello Sakura. I hope we could get along!"

Stupid me, I just smiled cheekily at him. After that I reluctantly let go of his hand. My mother took her place beside the handsome man. They looked like the perfect couple. When they stared into each other's eyes, it was obvious they were in love. It all changed when my mother died seven years ago. Sasuke was twenty three when my mother had passed away leaving him the the responsibility of myself.

We have been living alone together for four years and there was some struggles but all in all he is my gaurdian. My long pink hair was tied up into a ponytail as I knocked on Sasuke's work door. Although he constantly told me that if I saw a sign hanging from the door knob saying that he was working and not to disturb him - which I did - I should leave him alone. But breakfast was ready and I wasn't going to let him stay in there, not until he had at least a meal.

We're not blood related of course. With no response from the other side I decided to take matters into my own hands and I slowly turned the golden knob. I wasn't ready to see Sasuke Uchiha laying on the floor... sleeping. My body reacted instantly as I ran to his side and started screaming his name, "Hey! Sasuke wake up! What's wrong? What are you doing on the floor? Are you sick?! C'mon! Wakey- wakey!"

He sluggishly sat up with my help of course, "Sakura? What are you doing in here, I told you not to bother me when I'm working!" he lectured. I crossed my arms and did that little 'humped' thing. He had black hair that was spiked up in the back, I really though it was cute. Sasuke also had onyx eyes matching. Now that I think about it, he looks very young. He's like what? In his late twenties and I'm only seventeen! Honestly, he is only twenty seven but I always make him mad by pestering him by his age. Pretty entertaining actually.

"Breakfast is ready," I stated I regreted actually cooking that delicious meal. My emerald eyes looked at the clock on top of his desk and I gasped. Sasuke gave me an odd look and I scrambled up, I took a glance at him and I saw him taking out a cigar! Glaring I grabbed it out of his mouth, "I'm always telling you not to smoke first thing when you wake up!"

"What are you doing?! Give it back, Sakura." he ordered. I was about to snap it in half but I heard my name being called by my ex-boyfriend, "You're late. And your boyfriend is calling you." he teased pulling out another cigarette. Sasuke lit it up and I looked down at my plaid school skirt.

"He isn't my boyfriend! He asked my about so Naruto-kun and I are just seeing each other, nothing to personal. You and your thoughts, Sasuke!" I grumbled as I stood to walk out the door, I turned my head as he said my name.

"It's 'Dad' not 'Sasuke'..."

Never ever was I going to call him dad, never! Nevertheless I answered him, "Whatever you say. I'm leaving now. Stop smoking, and eat your food before it gets cold. Oh, and you better wash the dishes!"

* * *

When I arrived at my school, I fixed my skirt as I walked into my classroom to be greeted with my friends, "Hello Sakura." They all greeted. I love my friends.

One was blond with sky blue eyes. Her name was Ino Yamanaka, she has been by my side since I moved here with Sasuke. We almost have every single class together except for gym. The other was Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata was always kind to everyone and it was a wonder how we all get along with each other like sisters. Her short shoulder length hair was deep indigo and her eyes were a light grey. Both knew my problem with my step-father, "I see you're happy today." observed Hinata.

"Yeah, Hina has a point. Did it have to do anythign with your drop dead sexy gaurdian? Did you guys even kiss yet?"

My cheeks instantly reddened as I covered my face. I shook my head and they just laughed at me shaking my head I glared at them, "It is way to early for this kind of talk! Anyway," I pulled out thre tickets, "Sasuke .. I mean, my father is opening his art exhibit and I want you guys to be there! It's this Saturday."

I noticed them having a guilty glint in their eyes and I tilted my head to the side, bringing my ponytail with me. My foot began tapping as I waited for some sort of explaination. Finally Ino was the one to talk, "Sorry Saki. We both have a date that day. You should go ask what's his face... uh... Shikamaru Nara. You guys used to be best friends, right?"

"Sure! Look there he is, I'll ask him right now." I walked up to him and I smiled kindly, "Hi, Shika-kun! Do you have any plans this Saturday?"

He rose an eyebrow, "No. Why?"

"My dad is having this art thing and I was wondering - "

"Are you still dating that Uzamaki?"

"Kind of, yeah. Anyway so I wanted to know if you would like to go with me."

"Sorry, I have plans." and he walked away from me.

My fists clenched, who does that?! He just said that he didn't! All the guys I used to talk to got really cold and very annoying after I started seeing Naruto-kun..

* * *

That night, me and Sasuke were eating dinner. I was wearing my sleeping dress as I chewed on my fish. Sasuke was furrowing his eyebrows and it was obvious he was angry at something. Maybe it was his exhibit coming up in a few days so I'll just stay away from him for a while. I felt his deep onyx eyes staring intensly at me as I became more irritated. When I was about to say something..

"Hey," he called as I jumped, "You've got rice on your arm."

I looked at my arm and there was about five pieces of rice sticking onto my arm, "Oh. Look it there I do!" I grabbed a napkin and wiped it off.

"You're such a _**kid**_!" he scolded.

You have to hold it in! C'mon, Sakura! Just because he called me a kid doesn't give me a right to kick his ass. Calm down. His deadline is coming up, his deadline! It was hard to keep my hands from shaking the chopsticks in my hands. I shook my head and remained - slightly - calm, "Ano.. Naruto-kun said that he would come to your exhibit so you'll get to meet him properly!"

"Hn. As if I would rely on a kid to understand my art."

I twitched and I could not hold it any longer I slammed my hands on our dinner table and I stood up facing him like a real woman, "Kid, **kid**! You really need to stop saying that! You don't have to get all irritated because **you're** an **old** ass!"

Sasuke also stood up glaring at me, "I am only twenty seven!" he argued.

"And I'm already sixteen! I'm not a kid anymore so stop calling me that!" I shouted stomping my way to my room.

* * *

That Saturday morning, Naruto and I walked into the building where Sasuke - my father - was having his exhibit. Out in the entrance it had 'Uchiha Sasuke Exhibit' on a board with three balloons tied to it. My rocking body was dressed in a short jean skirt with an off the shoulder plain purple shirt.

"Sakura-chan," said Naruto-kun I turned to him so he could continue whatever he was saying, "Can I introduce myself first?" I was glad that he sounded pretty excited and nervous at the same time. I nodded and gave him a glamorous smile. Naruto-kun and I had never kissed because every time I get close to his lips or his sun-kissed hair or even his blue eyes it suddenly transforms into Sasuke's features.

My long pink hair was let down and swayed right below my scapula. I looked left to right, side to side and even up and down searching for my father. Literally, my heart skipped a beat when I saw him. Sasuke was wearing a very good looking tux with his hair - as usual - spiked up the way it was supposed to be. He was greeting the people who bothered to stop by and give his art a look.

The room was crowded. People were amazed at the type of work. From beautiful sunsets, to random people showing some sort of affection, or simply a person smiling brightly. Honestly, I have to say my favorite art work from him was the one of my mother sitting with a bunch of sunflowers.

I miss her terribly. But at the moment I couldn't stop staring at the man I loved...

My step-father, my guardian, the man that my mom feel in love with... Sasuke Uchiha.

-

-

-

-

_I was most definitely not a kid anymore._

-

-

-

-

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Review please! By the way! I'm taking requests on random one-shots and everything!!**


	2. Complicated Dinner

**.Love**sick _Melody._

-

-

-

-

**A/N: All right. Hey everyone and I have a few pointers to say. 1) Sakura is actually 16! I accidentally put at one point that she was 17. 2) I'll have to re read everything again just to make sure that all my readers are satisfied. Okay, I guess that's it for now. Please before you guys get all pissed and everything... A reviewer had advised me to focus this chapter on the relationships and such. Cause, I know most of you guys are confused. **

-

-

-

-

As I walked up to my step-father, I had almost forgotten about the shy boy who I was technically 'dating'. Don't get me wrong, Naruto-kun is a great guy who is very idiotic sometimes but he has a good heart. But the fact that I'm in love with Sasuke - my dad - keeps me from loving him. Yeah, yeah, you guys are all probably thinking why can't I move on? The truth is that whenever Naruto even gives me the slightest peck on the cheek I picture Sasuke is the one kissing me. It's wrong and I can't really forgive myself if I hurt him.

Sasuke greatly disapproves of my choice in guys. He is one of those men who would rather have their step-daughter wait until she's finished with college then get a suitable boyfriend.

Anyway, I noticed that Naruto-kun had bowed to show his respect. Sasuke on the other hand just nodded, a very attractive nod, "Sasu - dad, this is Naruto-kun... a friend." So I wasn't really sure what to call Naruto. Again, we aren't in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Uchiha. This is a wonderful painting." he complimented changing his blue eyes to the large painting that was hung right behind us.

"Thank you, Naruto. I'm Sasuke, Sakura's father." shock stitched its way up to Naruto's face.

"Step-father." I corrected cheekily smiling. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto still hasn't yet blinked from the new of Sasuke being my step-father. Just then he whispered in my year, wondering how old he was, "Twenty- seven."

"What? He looks so young."

"Don't worry, my mother was way older then him. You can say that my mom was a cougar. Buy hey, if in a relationship, there's love it doesn't matter, right?!" Out of the corner of my eye I spotted my mom's name. I walked up to it as my heart began to beat faster and faster with every step I took towards it.

"Wow, that's a very nice painting. Are you a model? Oh, is 'Sakumo' your nickname or something?"

I shook my head, wordlessly, "Sakumo was my mother's name." She was so lucky, very lucky. To be loved so strongly - even now by someone like Sasuke. I wonder if Sasuke ever saw my mother in me. My emerald eyes stared at Sasuke as he was being surrounded by many girls some about his age or younger. All were hitting on him, and frankly, I was getting pretty annoyed! Why did he look so happy? He better be enjoying his time here because he won't be getting any food for the next few days!!

Walking next to Naruto-kun again who wandered to another painting of a landscape. My cheeks puffed out in anger as I told him that we should go and get something to drink. He didn't say anything as we sat down on a table ordering some hot cocoa. Naruto kept on staring at me with some type of worry in his eyes, "What is it?"

"You're not blood related but you're living alone with him... and to add to the fact that Sasuke is pretty cool. I'm a bit worried."

"Hey," I said, "What in the world are you talking about? We're father and daughter!"

".. But you aren't blood related!" he tried to reason, "If something was if to happened."

What was Naruto-kun thinking?! Did he actually believe that Sasuke would try and rape me? That's impossible! My fists clenched as he was staring down at his mug that was served to us just a few moments ago, "Will you stop that?! What do you know about my relationship with my father?" My head lowered, "Even if we aren't related by blood we're connected by the memories of my mother! Don't you ever dare to dirty our relationship like that!" I walked out, and planned on heading to the park before going home.

* * *

I was still pretty ticked off even after I tried to cool myself down. My feet were stomping on the wooden floor and I slammed the door loudly behind me. Almost immediately, Sasuke was calling my name, "Sakura, is there any beer in the house?"

"Uhm. Sorry! I don't think so."

I walked to the voice which was sitting in the kitchen. His figure was... shirtless.. and he was dripping wet. Oh my goodness gracious. My cheeks heated up and my eyes widened, "Oh. Man I was really feeling on having a beer right now." I never replied because he said something about just settling with water instead.

Sasuke's body brushed passed mine because I was placing by bag down onto the floor. I felt the loose water drops coming from his body dripping on mine. I'm such an idiot! Why am I feeling so self-conscious? Oh my god, it's because of what Naruto said! My body was hunched over and my fingers came together in a praying position.

".. Hey, you and Naruto seem a little off? Did you two break up or something? Or did you have a fight?"

I finally found my voice although it was barely audible I bet it was enough for Sasuke to hear, "Yeah, kind of. I guess you could say that."

"It was over something stupid, I bet. You know how they say fighting is an indication of how close you are. Just hurry up and make up already or you might be losing a friend."

"Sure."

* * *

I was cleaning the bathroom two days later, scrubbing down the sink and bathtub as I began to think of what Sasuke was telling me. Of how fighting is an indication of how close you are. What should I do? Why do I feel so irritated that Sasuke wants me to make up with Naruto? Mother, I hope you're happy where ever you are. I miss you terribly and I need your help.

Our doorbell rang as I was about to start washing the toilet bowl, "Coming!" I called. As my pale hands turned the door knob I was very shocked to notice that it was Naruto standing on the other side, "Naruto-kun, come on in. Would you like some tea?" I moved aside as he began making his way to my couch.

"I... I came to make up. I'm very sorry about the other day. I didn't mean it, it just slipped out and I realized that I get jealous very easily and I promise. I swear that I'll work on that."

My eyes softened. Naruto-kun was so nervous that I wouldn't forgive him, "Yeah. We all say some stupid stuff now and then. Stay over and eat dinner with us. We'll love the company!"

"I can?!"

I laughed at his childishness. Naruto-kun's eyes shined with pure excitement. It was just adorable. This was the way it should be. Naruto-kun will be very loving to me. A few hours later Naruto-kun and I were waiting for my 'father' to come home. He was supposed to come home two hours ago! Our stomachs were growling fairly loudly, "You're dad is pretty late."

"Yeah. And I'm getting really hungry! You know what? I'm going to call him be right back." After the call I was beyond pissed! I sat back down and loosened up. I had to remember that Naruto was here to eat dinner with me so that was a plus, "That was Sasu- father he said he's going to be out late and that he didn't really need dinner."

"Oh."

"Eh, well let us begin to eat!"

Naruto took some rice into his mouth with some of the random things I cooked up around the table and his eyes sparkled with admiration, "Your dad is so lucky! He gets to eat this every day?! I mean.. cooked food from the woman you love always tastes so special." I was speechless I couldn't find my voice. So we just continued eating.

"I'll make you some tea. Go watch some television." I asked washing down the dishes. As I was washing I decided that I will fall in love with Naruto-kun. I'll give him a chance. He deserves one.

* * *

"Whoa! This is good too! You need to teach me how you cook some of these, Sakura!"

"It's my original herbal tea!" I happily said, even Sasuke said that it was very good and that it cleared his mind. Out of no where, Naruto pushed me back. He on top of me, "Uh. Naruto-kun..?" He continued to kiss my neck. I was going crazy because I looked up as Naruto continued to play with my shirt and I spotted Sasuke.

He was smiling at me, calling my name. Saying that he loved me. My eyes shut tight and I pushed Naruto off of me. I couldn't do it. All I could do was to repeatedly apologize, "So sorry."

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"I don't know but I can't do it. Not yet. I honestly don't really know why but at the moment I really can't." Guilt. Guilt made its way up into my body as I stared into Naruto's sad blue eyes.

"Sakura-chan... You're in love with your father, am I right?" I was beyond shocked as he said those words but I didn't do anything as I let him continue, "Maybe you don't realize it, or maybe you do but I see it. The way you act around him. Your smile is brighter and you laugh more willingly around him. I figured it out at the exhibit, you were staring at him dreamily at him. And you were also very jealous when you saw the other girls flirting with him. It was pretty obvious."

"..Wh.. What're you talking about?! I told you to stop that didn't I?! Stop trying to dirty our relationship like that! You have no right to know what is going on between me and my father."

"I can tell! It's because I love you! I'm always so focused on you, so I can tell! I don't want to admit it but I know it!"

Naruto slammed his way out the door.

* * *

I didn't move for a good twenty minutes. Although I heard a key turning in the door knob and then the door shut, "I'm home Sakura-chan!!!" Sasuke slurred. His drunk figure plopped down next to mine he threw his head back in pure delight and if I wasn't so caught up on what Naruto had said then I would have admired it, "Ahh. Free alcohol is so very good! Oh, Sakura-chan can you go and make me some tea? Thanks. The strong kind please!"

"Tea, all right. Yeah, you drunk!" All my energy was washed out of me but I had to suck it up and go make another cup of tea for my step-father. A few minutes after I came back with Sasuke's freshly brewed tea in my hand I saw him on the couch dead asleep. I dropped the tea onto the table and I kneeled by his side, "Hey! Wake up! Don't sleep here. You're to heavy to carry upstairs!" I took his arm and shook him violently. Sadly, it was no use he was dead asleep. Without another choice I brought down some pillows and a blanket to cover him up, "When Sasuke looks like this, he doesn't look like twenty seven at all."

I leaned down, my pink hair falling along with my movements, my pink lips landed on his. It lasted for a while because I didn't want it to stop. I was kissing him, my step-father. Finally, I pulled back and looked up where heaven is supposed to be, "Mother. Can you hear my voice? Are you watching? I'm sorry.." I had finally realized something, "I've fallen in love with the same man you loved." Maybe my mother had always saw right through me.

-

-

-

-

**I'm **_very _sorry.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Yeah! Another chapter done! Yes I hope you guys enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it very much and I'm going to get started on the next chapter. Please tell me what I should improve and stuff because I really want to be the best writer I can be. Review please! Because, I love them reviews!**


	3. Father, oh Father

**L**_ove_**S**_ick _**M**_elody_

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Sorry that I'm not the greatest writer in the world to catch even the smallest mistakes in my writing. You can say I'm working on it. Sorry for that all right? And you guys don't really have to point out EVERY SINGLE DETAIL that I messed up on. On that note, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh, by the way this chapter has point of views of Ino and Sasuke. I hope you enjoy it and I hope you guys are smart enough to find out who is who. Oh and before you go on, SOBA is supposed to be SOBA okay? Not SODA. GOSH.**

-

-

-

-

The next morning I was pretty energetic. I left Sasuke on the couch last night and I kissed him, it wasn't the smartest thing in the world but it was one of the best things I had ever done in my life. I heard ruffling of sheets from the room beside me and I peeked my head out from the kitchen and saw Sasuke groaning. A smile appeared on my face staring at his discomfort, I just wanted to laugh, "Good morning, Sasuke. Would you like some food? I could cook something before I leave, I was just packing my lunch."

"As if I could it." he grumpily replied.

My good mood went flying out of the window, just like that, "Fine. There is some leftover food from last night's dinner. Re-heat them and eat them for lunch. Naruto-kun and I were waiting forever for you to come home and eat dinner." It surprised me greatly that he had suddenly became more alert as if he wasn't drinking the night before.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You brought him into this house while I was gone?!"

"Hey! For your information, Naruto-kun came right before you called saying that you were going to be late. I was planning on us eating together!" I scratched my head as the irritation was getting to me, "Besides, couldn't you call a bit earlier? It's partly your fault then it is mine."

"So?"

"So what, Sasuke?"

"Did you take the opportunity to fool around?" his face was serious. Sasuke's onyx eyes were staring deeply into mine waiting for my answer to that question.

"Wh..." I froze momentarily then the emotions that I bottled up just blew up, "Where in the world would there be a daughter who would actually tell their father that?! If there is actually a daughter existing then I would like to meet her! What do you even think I am? Some sort of slut that throws myself around to every guy I see walking around the corner?! Plus, it doesn't even involve you!"

"Yes it does!!" He exploded also. His eyes showed anger and some sort of passion, "Sakura, we have lived in this house together for years. I wouldn't want you to use this house for such things. And I don't think of you as a slut! Your mother taught you better than that! "

My heart ached, he still loved my mother. But of course he does, that's why he still keeps me around. I mean, honestly, if he didn't have any feelings for my mother then he wouldn't even care about me. I decided from that point I would come clean, "Fine. I'll tell you. He tried to put some moves on me on that couch you're sitting on. From now on, I'll make sure I will do those things in appropriate places." I just ran, I didn't want to hear him yelling at me. He was already mad at he was and I was already getting late for school. From behind me, I heard him yell out 'damnit' and then he flipped the coffee table over.

Even though we're always together. Why does he still feel so far away?

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura wake up!" I shook the body next to me. Sakura was dead asleep maybe it was the whole father complex she keeps on whining about. It probably took a big toll on her when she was mentioning it to us the other day. "Hinata, can you wake up Sakura? She won't move an inch." The first thing Hinata did was check her temperature. She suddenly pulled her hand back and gasped.

"She has a terrible fever!" she said.

I nodded and that was all I needed to hear, "Help me out, let's take her to the nurse." I took one of her arms and slung it over mine as Hinata did the same to her right side. We both limped our best friend to the nurses station. As we entered the room, the nurse who was sitting down typing something into her computer immediately stood up and told us to place Sakura onto a white unoccupied bed.

"My dear! What in the earth happened to her?"

"We have no idea, the bell rang and I guess she fell asleep. Ino found her dead asleep on her desk. Oh, Ino go and call Uchiha-san and tell him to come by and pick up Sakura-chan. She'll have to go home."

* * *

I ran towards the nursing station. Once I got the call from Sakura's good friend Ino, I ditched my car and ran to Sakura's school. Waiting in traffic wasn't really on the top of my list at the moment. What a father would do for his step-daughter. I reached the door and quickly, I pulled it open. Although I expected to see Ino and Hinata standing over Sakura I saw Naruto. That same brat that pulled his moves against Sakura.

"Hello." he greeted polietly.

A little scoff erupted from my through as I didn't return the greeting back. At the moment, I really didn't want to deal with him. I just went straight to the point, "How is she?"

"Sakura-chan has a very high fever but the nurse has left a bottle of medicine for her to drink."

I took the information in, "Thank you... C'mon Sakura, we're going home." I leaned over to her side and picked her up in a way a man would carry his first child. Or how a man would carry his bride.

"Can you tell Sakura-chan something for me? Tell her that we should break up and I hope things go well with the man she truly loves with all her heart." Naruto started to walk out but I needed to know something. I had to find out, "Wait a minute. Last night while I was gone.."

"Pfft! Nothing happened, she turned me down." he seemed pretty blunt with the statement. Naruto started to laugh while I was pretty humiliated. That little brat. I'll get him one day.

--

"Sakura.." I whispered out. It was about time that she drank her medicine. The clock was nearing six at night and she still was knocked out cold. I called her name out again a bit louder this time, and yet she lied like a dead dog. Her skin was a bit paler and that usual pink flowing hair was duller and was flatly laying there without that shine it usually gave off.

The cup filled with the needed medicine was in my left hand. There was no use, I knew I just had to give her this medicine one way or another. Gulping it down, I leaned in to give her mouth to mouth. It was wrong, but it needed to be done. My lips pried her cold ones open and the substance slid from my mouth and into hers.

Once I leaned back, I realized that no parent would do that. I shut my eyes as I remembered at my exhibit that when a man commented my painting of Sakumo, and he said that it looked more like Sakura. Maybe it was, all I remember when I was painting it was a female with pink hair and some emerald eyes.

Also, along with that memory. Another strong one was the night she kissed me and implied that she had fallen in love with me.

* * *

I groggily sat up and moaned. My head was pounding and I just wanted it to end. What had happened yesterday? I couldn't remember anything. My emerald eyes scanned myself and I was in my room laying in my bed, "I'm still in my uniform?" I asked myself. My head snapped up and I screamed, "Sasuke?!"

He also shot up instantly, "Sakura? Do you feel better?" Sasuke placed his hand on my slightly large forehead and my cheeks turned a darker shade of red, his eyes looked so focused. "Good. Your fever has gone down. Thank god." Water gathered up in my eyes. He took care of me, Sasuke took care of me.

He cared for me.

My body reacted on its own. All of a sudden, I pressed my body against his. "I'm still weak. I'm recovering.. So just spoil me for now." I said, streams of tears running down my face. I wanted to be with him. Spend my time with him and just adore him.

"You're such a kid." said Sasuke contently. I kept on hugging him because the tone in his voice hinted that he also didn't mind me spending my time with him, "Get off me already!" he complained. Laughing my ass off, I pulled back.

A few hours later I felt all better. My grin showed how great I felt because it was as wide as it could be. There was nothing wrong with my life at the moment, "You definitely look better like that. Smiling foolishly with no worries." His face was placed upon the palm of his hand watching every move I make. If I was dating him then I would have commented on how drop dead georgous he looked just by that pose. He should paint some self portraits.

"I have my own worries ya know."

"Hm. Really? Tell me, I'll try to help you out."

--

"Hey Sakura! Come here for a second!" I couldn't look Sasuke in his onyx eyes when I greeted him. What happened the other day was just to odd, "It's Dad remember? Anyway today's dinner will be this!" I looked at the picture his finger was laid beside and it was just a few rice bowls with some beef. What was so special about that? I guess I'll have to run to the store to buy ingredients though.

"Sure, I'll go down to get some stuff right now."

-

As I was walking down the aisle filled with bean sprouts and other stuff a man about the age fourty called out my name, "Sakura? Is that you? My, you have gotten so pretty. You're a young lady now. I'm surprised."

"Uh... Who??"

"You don't remember me? I'm your father." Father?? This man does look a bit like me. The nose and ears, but that's about it, "Where are you living now a days? It's been seven years since we've seen each other. Do you want to get a bite to eat?" No, I don't. I wanted to say that but a picture of Sasuke kept flooding into my mind.

"I..I'm sorry, I have to go and make dinner right now."

"Oh. What a shame. Maybe we could catch up sometime tell me where I can reach you."

"I'm in a hurry," I lied, "So I have to go." I ran. My body hid in a alleyway and I watched my real father pass by, looking for me. I wasn't stupid, nor deaf. His voice was clearly calling my name, constantly telling to me to wait but that old man couldn't run to save the universe. As soon as the coast was clear, I set off home. Once I started making dinner I thought about my real father. He looked older then the last time I have seen him.

He was not something all that special. He's a drunk. Probably asking around for money. A sharp pain shot thorugh my left hand as I pulled it back, "Christ! I told you to not to forget the soba, but you forgot it anyway! You're so useless!" Why did he have to get so mad about it? It was just soba. My pink hair was pinned back as I chewed on my bottom lip. Should he know? He has a right doesn't he?

"I saw father today.." I slowly stated.

"Whose?" he asked.

I looked away, "M-Mine."

"And?"

My eyes shifted towards my lap, " I ran away. I know that he is my real father but.. I just couldn't help it. It was strange and I was so scared. And I found myself running away. He said he wanted to see me again - " I noticed how his onyx orbs widened in shock, "But.."

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to see him again?"

"Uh. No, I don't have any reason to see him. I ran away didn't I?"

After that, Sasuke remained silent. And when I stated that I was leaving for school I just heard a very faint, 'okay'. What was wrong with him? Was there something about my real father that I should know about? What was so hard about speaking his mind anyway?! He's always so quite and expresses himself by painting. By now he's probably painting some random picture. Maybe he thinks lowly of my dad. Or maybe it was the soba. If **that** is the case then he's the little kid!

-

-

-

-

_Loving someone that would get you so mad sometimes is so hard. How did my mother do it? With two men nonetheless._

-

-

-

-

**A/N: All right. Peace. REVIEW! TAKING REQUESTS CHECK OUT MY PROFILE! **


	4. Scared

L_ovesick _M_elody_

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Woo! 300,000 yen is about 3,000. Just thought you should know because there is a little something something with that amount of money. Wink wink, that should have gave you all a clue about something something. By the way, there is a VERY IMPORTANT note at the bottom aafter you read it and I would love if you all read it before I get any complaints. Okay, I feel I should say this before you all just read on by... I AM TAKING REQUESTS. Just check out my profile.**

-

-

-

-

* * *

As I arrived at school, exactly when the bell rang, it was obvious that I was super pissed. Even Ino had to point it out, "Sakura? You have frown marks on your pink brows. You also seem very mad, what the hell happened?"she asked. Thankfully, I was in the mood to vent so I sighed. Just when the first few words of, 'My dad..' Ino came in with, "Here we go again with the whole father complex."

That just triggered my pissed off mood, "I DO NOT HAVE A FATHER COMPLEX!"

Hinata and Ino just stared at me surprised from my sudden outburst, "O...kay. **Fine**. Fine." That was the end of it for now because out teacher just then started teaching while I wasn't really paying attention because that father complex was actually a love complex, and I just didn't feel like discussing it at the moment with my two best friends.

After school, I was going to head home until Ino grabbed my arm with Hinata smiling behind her, "Let's go karaoke-ing to cheer you up! It's on me!" offered Hinata.

"Bu.. But, I have to fix up dinner!" I complained.

"C'mon, Sakura. You've got to rebel occasionally."

"Yeah, strike! We should get you some posters!" playfully Ino suggested. All in all I gave up because it wasn't really worth the whole trouble declining these two. After all, I have always wanted too. It was just so exciting. The clock striked about four thirty when we were walking towards our destination and out of our school.

"Sakura!" I heard my name get called by a familiar voice. I froze. The man, my father, stepped in front of me smiling cheekily, "Thank god, I saw your uniform and figured you might go here." There goes my plan on doing some singing tonight. Hinata secretly whispered in my ear about who this man was and I answered back so quietly, but I never did tell them that he was my real father. He was apparently just a relative.

--

"A relative, huh? That's pretty cold." My father and I were sitting on a park bench, we were sitting so far apart that we could have looked like strangers. Honestly, I would love to keep it that way, "Oh. Sorry about that but I just needed to talk to you so I had no other choice then to show up at your school. Considering the fact that you bolted when you saw me."

"You say you wanted to see me to talk to me, and I have nothing to say to you." I never looked in his direction so I stared straight ahead and put on a strong and brave face, "My parents are.. my mother who passed away, and the father I am living with right now."

"I heard about Sakumo, about how she got remarried and was happy and that she passed awawy in an accident. I wanted to pay my respects... But because of my debt, I felt awkward seeing your dad." Wait, what debt? No one ever told me about a debt. I wonder how much, so I mustered my courage and asked, "300,000 yen." What about Sasuke? Did he know about this debt? Was that why he was such in a bad mood when I mention him? "I'm so sorry barging on you like this but can you lend me some money? I'm in some trouble right now. You run errands don't you? You can manage something, can't you?"

He sure did have the nerve, "It isn't my money."

"Oh then, what about Sakumo's money? You got some life insurance, right?"

I shut my eyes, this wasn't really supposed to happen. So all in all, it took me a lot of courage but I stood up and I spoke. I almost didn't recognize my own voice quivering, "I'm terribly sorry but please don't talk to me ever again!" My body shook as I filled with anger. I feel like I'm going crazy, but only with anger. I was about to run once again but I felt that I needed to say something else before I leave. Just to make sure he got it through his thick skull that I never really want to see him, "I never want to see you again!"

Obviously, I was aware about him yelling my name, "Who do you think you are?! Who do you think brought you into this world?! Who in the world raised you? Don't ever forget.." his voice was fading as I drew farther and farther, "Whatever anybody says, I am your real father!" That made me freeze, no that made me trip and a small cut was on my knee by the time I got up.

I wanted to be anywhere but here in the moment.

--

My hand, or my heart, just couldn't help it. I was about to knock on the door while he was working. Once again, I saw that small warning hanging on the door knob. Momentarily, I froze just simply staring at the dangling sign. Would I? My face was already wet and red from the tears that I cried earlier. What if he was in the middle of something very important? I actually forced myself to knock the I forced my voice to come out. It was just hard from keeping it straight and I had to make sure I sounded partly normal, "Um.. Sasuke? Do you have I minute?"

When there was no answer, I feared that he might be on the floor once again. Gathering whatever courage I had left in my body I creaked the door open, my heart wasn't really ready for the sight that laid in front of me. He was painting a women. That part didn't really bother me, at least... well whatever. It was the fact that he was..

.. painting a nude painting of her. She was oh so beautiful too. Her eyes were a vibrant blue and her hair was a dark shade of red, no doubt that it was dyed several times. My pair of green eyes widened and I let out a gasp, "Sakura! I told you not to come in here when I am working! Don't you ever listen?" I blushed, because I just couldn't help it when he's around. Tears once again welled up in my eyes, "I.. I'm sorry." I whispered running to my room.

It was no surprise that he had caught sight of my scraped knee. I was about halfway across the hall when he asked what happened to my knee, leaving the model unattended. I said it was nothing and it was. It was nothing compared to how broken my heart is at the moment. I never heard what he said to the model but in a instant he was gripping my arm with such force that I sad to stop.

"What happened? What is that?!"

"Nothing happened, I just tripped." half true.

"But something is up, since you came into that room."

"I said it was nothing why don't you go back to work?" I tried pulling away and oh boy it was so hard, "That woman is waiting for you."

"Sakura! What happened?"

His face showed so much concern, so much love I just poured the truth out.

--

"Ah. So you saw him again." he mused smoking a cigar. We were both sitting near the coffee table, myself on the couch while he was on the floor. I was quite in shock when he wrapped a bandage around my cut very well, "Did he say anything?" I remember what my biological father had asked. If I was able to lend him some money, and if I had life insurance. Though, I felt uncomfortable mentioning this to Sasuke. So I made up a random excuse which was totally irrelevant. "I have to go and make dinner!" I desperately tried to ignore his onyx eyes that were, without a doubt, boring into my soul. His voice stopped me from doing so, because he hadn't said those words with such gentleness.

"Come on... Tell me. I'm your parent."

It was so stupid to freeze at those words. Preventing him to get any information that he wanted from me I changed the subject and I was only half glad that it worked, "So that model. She's very pretty isn't she?"

"Huh?!"

"You know... I don't really appreciate you bringing other women into this house." It was obvious that he was caught off guard, he nearly dropped his cigarette! "I mean, this is the exact same house that the three of us including my mother lived in. I don't want you to use it for such dirty purposes."

"It isn't dirty, Sakura. It's my job."

"You can't deny that you are a little bit turned on!" Never in my entire life at I felt so much determination.

"I've done it many times before I was even a student. I drew nudes so young into it and you don't even trust me?! I'm very experience and it was nothing more then a job. Nothing more! Why do you have to make thins so complicated?!"

"So why don't you paint me?!" I couldn't believe what I heard myself saying. My brain was going crazy from all the events that happened today. But I couldn't back down now. Too late for that, "I'll bare it all! I'm sixteen already, my body is already mature enough. It isn't a problem right?!" When I was trying to reason him, I was also trying to reason with myself, "And since I'm your child you wouldn't have to pay me!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" He mushed his cigar on the ashtray and then spoke, "Do you have any idea what you're saying? Wake up already, idiot."

I was alone before I even noticed it. How stupid can I be? Foolishness, I let myself be selfish. I was not thinking of how Sasuke felt. Technically, I should be considered a whore. I know it's just work. Painting her, looking at her. But I still don't like it. I can't even stand it! I was so frustrated with myself that I hadn't notice the tears that were falling from my face. He has no idea...

--

As I turned to wave good-bye to my friends I headed home. I felt as if someone was watching me. Oddly, it wasn't that scary feeling. It was security. I felt safe as if a guardian angel was watching over me. When I finally reached home I looked at Sasuke's door, as usual it hand it's sign hanging. Finally, I learned my lesson and just went to the bathroom to tie my hair in two buns.

Sasuke and I haven't talked in two days. I never really made him any food either, when we passed each other in the hall we would just simply walk by. Saying nothing. Devastating, yes. But it was for the best. Sasuke and I never really that compatible, anyway. I was the responsible one the motherly one while he was the exact opposite. Sure time to time he was responsible but the majority is just well... not so great.

Might as well take this chance to walk around town, "Hey hey! Isn't that guy really hot?" some stranger asked her friend. Almost immediately, I perked up. Looked around. I saw the man they were talking about and I was just appalled. What the hell was he thinking?! Outraged, I walked towards the mall. I knew he was following.

When I quickly turned around, he turned his back on me just as fast. Interesting. I had led him into a park. I heard him humph and he was off running in a different direction. He probably felt that he was a stalker and left, good for him. But I wasn't going to let him get away that easily. I ran - which I seemed to be doing a lot lately - and took a short cut back to the house.

I beat him there. He stopped pretty quickly when I landed in front of him, "Welcome home. Now, how long have you been doing this?"

We ended up watering the plants before he decided to spit everything out. He started with my first question that I'd asked him, "Since the day of out fight."

"You were worried about me?"

"Hn. I have to rescue you when something should happen."

That when I placed the pieces together. Sasuke knew everything. He knew everything and didn't even want to tell me about it. He knew about my father and the debt he owed and well everything. But he wasn't thinking about himself he was thinking of me. He thought I would get hurt. My hand started playing with a cherry blossom that had fallen from the ground, "Well, since you have caught me. I would just pick you up from school in my car. That way, I won't have to wear those glasses. They piss me off."

A pink brow rose from my forehead, "Is that supposed to be a disguise or something?"

"Yep." he sounded pretty damn proud of it and I didn't really want to be the reason to ruin it. Although it didn't stop me from thinking the obvious. That it didn't really work!

Two days later, and everything seemed in place. Sasuke and I had just walked in the door from him picking me up from school, "Hey. Let's go to the beach today." he stated smiling brightly.

"Really?!"

"Sure, chicken soup for the soul type of thing."

It was almost like we were lovers or something. That whole day I was tossing rocks trying to have them skip a few times but it was all in vain. Sasuke on the other hand did it pretty much effortlessly. What a day this has been! On our way back was pretty fun. This day has been the best day of my life. "Hey."

"Hm?" I answered clipping off the seatbelt. His hand was on my knee, which burned up my whole body.

"Your cut is getting better. That's good."

"Y-yea." I was kinda getting nervous with him staring at my leg like that. It was kind of intimate but not really. He opened the door while saying that he wanted seafood tonight. When the door slammed shut I was just confused. Oh well, maybe I was just imagining things, "Whatever. Seafood sounds good to be, what sauce do you want? White cream? Tomato?" When he didn't answer I just got kinda annoyed, "Hey! Which... oh my god.." I was startled.

My father was standing a few feet away from me and Sasuke. "Thank god! I found you. Sakura, you were walking around this place before, also! Oh. I see you're with your boyfriend." That was the moment Sasuke thought he should introduce himself, "Hello. I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ah. So you're the one Sakumo married. Heard much about you actually. Painter, am I correct? Heh, she did pretty well! Getting such a young looking guy. Well, Sakumo was a pretty hot woman so how did you get canned by her?"

One pulled one by the shirt. And I saw a side of Sasuke I never thought I would witness. I was scared..

-

-

_I was scared... shitless._

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Yay! Another end of a chapter. I hope you guys review, cause they would warming my heart. I thank everyone who has reviewed because without you guys this story would not be where it is! Which is me constantly typing it up! Haha! If anyone has been on my profile you will notice that all _UPDATES WOULD BE COMING SLOWER _till further notice. Sorry for the inconvience. **


	5. Meeting Karin

**L**ovesick **M**elody.

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Couldn't help myself..**

-

-

-

**5000,000 yen is about 50,000 dollars in the US.**

-

* * *

He shouldn't have been acting this way. His hands were for painting, it was for art. Although my heart leaped for joy at the fact that he was protecting me, and simply our family. Sasuke gripped my father's shirt so hard and raised him high enough so that my real dad was face to face with Sasuke, and it was obvious that he was also scared shit less, "You have no right to insult, Sakumo!"

Sasuke's voice, it was so deep. So low and so scary that I couldn't believe that my biological father was still standing, "You also have no right to follow Sakura around either!" Was this person really Sasuke? He seemed like a stranger, someone I had never met in my life. His onyx eyes were flaming with rage. He was seriously angery. There wasn't anything I could do. I just watched in fear.

My real father - whose name is Kouki - pulled away from Sasuke, "You have no right to talk so big! The bottom line is that you and Sakura are not related! Sakura and I are related by blood. I should have gained custody of her anyway! That really isn't a bad idea. Let's go Sakura, before something happens!" He reached for me and I was so scared. Being away from Sasuke. I staggered forward as I tried to pull back.

The scene played before me over and over again. Sasuke actually punched Kouki. He was going in for another punch and I couldn't just stand there hopelessly staring any longer. I grabbed him from behind preventing him from stepping further, "Sasuke! Wait!" He was so strong and I would have enjoyed the moment if it wasn't for him very angry and wanting to murder my father.

"Be quite! Let me go, let me punch him!"

"You don't have to stand up for this guy!" He pulled me, and I was being pulled, "No! Your hands are for painting! They're for art. Not for this. They should never be used to hurt someone, right?! Your paintings touch people's hearts, they're so wonderful. You can not harbor such malicious feelings for something like this. I always want you to be in a purer, higher place." Noticing that he froze, I stood in front of him.

"This man.." I peeked over at Kouki, "isn't the father I known.." My mind swirled with memories when I was a kid. When I was crying in Sasuke's arms because my mother had scolded me for taking a cookie before dinner. I remembered how Sasuke was saying that my mom had scolded me because she loved me a lot. I cried and said something about him being nicer, "My real father is a strong kind man. Because.." I stepped in front of Kouki. My body shook with disgrace, "That's whom my mother loved and married."

My eyes softened. I was now talking to my real father, "I believe that mother believed in you too... because she never ever said one mean word about you. Keep trying, and become stronger. I have much faith in you too.. dad."

After everything was pretty much settled. I walked a few feet away so that Sasuke and my dad could talk for a minute. Although that didn't mean that I couldn't hear them talk, "Here is 5000,000 yen. Pay your debts with it and start new."

Say what?! Sasuke is giving him money for is debts? Wow, that was unexpected, "Wh-why?! Sasuke! You can't do that!"

"It's fine. It's my gratitude for you bringing Sakura into this world. Although, in return.. you have to promise not to see Sakura again." No way. I saw Kouki's hand reaching for the envelope. Was he really going to accept it? I should be happy, I know I should but a part of me wants my real father in my life. In the first place, where did Kouki get that money? Kouki started walking away, while Sasuke stood behind me.

All I did was stare, "Sakura.. I'm sorry.. for being such a bad parent... I promise that one day, I will return this amount of money. Would you see me then?" I didn't answer. I don't know what I want anymore. Once he was out of sight, Sasuke patted my head and hauled me towards home.

".. I'm so sorry.." I said sadly, "I'm so.. sorry.." He was always giving to me and what did I ever do? Not much, "How can I ever repay you?" I knew nothing of what to do for him, I was already such a bother. I never realized that I was crying until I felt my nose get all stuffy.

"What are you talking about? You did nothing wrong." He pulled me in for a hug and I would enjoyed the moment greatly. I would be inhaling his scent but at that time I was just seeking comfort, "Now. It's like that never happened. So forget it all happened."

"I will forget, but I would never forget what you did for me." I want to become stronger at that moment, someone with confidence. A women who Sasuke trusted with his life. A women who this man would need more than anybody. Suddenly, out of no where he thanked me.

"What?"

"What you told me back there. Maybe, you're more mature and stronger then I am. Despite you being so thin and defenseless." This wasn't a dream, I realized. Being in Sasuke's arms this was reality. His muscles were broad and I felt completely safe locked in them.

--

We were eating breakfast and well, it was pretty quite, "Is that woman going to be around, again?" Sasuke didn't answer, "Is she?" I wanted the answer. Plus, I had to be prepared to realize that he was a painter.

"I had her quit. She attacked me!" he said shaking from the memory. Oddly, I laughed at his face. It was so uncomfortable that I couldn't help it, "You purposed to pose nude for me, right?" Shocked, I dropped my fork and looked up. Wow, my step father was smirking at me. I was so embarrassed that my ears and cheeks turned bright red.

"What!? You dirty old man! I should smack you for that!" Everything seemed to be back in order. It was like any other day. Not a difference. And I was pretty damn glad about that fact.

"Hey! I might be dirty but I am not old!"

"You're so gross!" Glancing at the clock I took down my two pink braids, "I have to go. I'm going to be late. I'll see you later." Since he was drinking his cup of water he merely waved. It was the same lovesick state as always. On the outside, everything seemed the same but beneath the surface this feelings continued to grow at a faster rate.

--

"I'm home!!" I called out entering my house hold. My body froze when I spotted some red heels in the corner. Hastily, I removed my shoes and ran around the house searching for Sasuke. Dear mother, in heaven. I know that serious trouble awaits. Please be here with me to help me through it, because I don't think I will be able to do it all alone. My feet took me to the living room and I froze. I don't know this woman. Her red hair complimented her burning onyx eyes.

"Oh! You must be Sakura-chan. You look a lot like Sakumo-san! So cute! More than I pictured." My first thought that this woman was a friend of my mothers, "Excuse me. Where are my manners? I'm Karin, a friend of Sasuke's. We were classmates the last year of high school." I was dazed, "I'm a photographer in New York. But I was complentating of moving back here so I flew in!" No words came from my throat, "I've only seen Sakumo-san once but I wanted to pay my respects. So I kinda barged in unexpectedly."

She lives in New York, she has a good job and Karin is very beautiful. But... was she really just a 'friend' toward Sasuke?

"Sakura," this time it was Sasuke's voice, "I've decided to let her stay until she finds a place to stay."

"That's rather sudden.. You could have told me earlier.." I said.

"We just decided a few minutes ago. I haven't even gotten used to the idea."

Karin was in front of me in a blink of an eye, cradling my hands, "Am I a bother Sakura? If so I could look somewhere else to stay!" She was so pretty up close and I envied her. The only choice I had was to say that she wasn't a bother and I didn't mind. Which was really hard. Trust, "Thank you Sakura!" And with that same second, she kissed me. Gross! I was way to shock to pull back because once it started, it ended. Thankfully, "Oh, you to Sasuke." Karin strode over to him. My heart ached, she kissed him full on the lips. Much longer then I wanted it to be. There was two gasps in the room but mine was the loudest.

"Wha...?" I whispered.

Sasuke ripped his body from Karin's and roared at her, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"It was just a kiss!" complained Karin. That night I couldn't sleep. It was to much to handle, also... It was such a sudden change from the usual just the other day we decided to forget about my biological father. When I close my eyes, that scene just keeps on playing over and over again. Probably it was just out of habit, maybe people from New York do it all the time! On the bright side, that was an indirect kiss from Sasuke.

That was wrong with me?! That was such a dirty thought! I need to take a sleeping pill more often.

The next morning I was so startled that I had overslept, "When the hell did I turn you off?!" I screamed at the alarm clock. Running down the steps, I ran into Karin in the kitchen, "Morning Sakura!" I greeted her back sitting down on the table, the food was already set. Bread, juice, eggs and bacon, "Sorry, Sasuke. I overslept."

When we started eating I was astonished. The food was really good, "You're pretty talented.. surprisingly." praised Sasuke. I was never this good. I could never be, " I have an idea, while you're here you could do all the chores. That way, Sakura can relax and have some free time." We all agreed and finally, I was getting some time to do what I do.

Which is technically.. nothing. After school, I walked to the park. I was so bored and I really didn't feel like heading home to see Karin. Without another choice, I was about to stand up. It was too late because everything around me went black before I even knew it happened. My ears had picked up a low chuckle, which I had to lazily open my eyes.

"Wake up, Sakura! You were so late, I thought something happened so I came out looking for you. Glad you're okay, though." He's going to yell at me! Screaming that I was irresponsible and that I should be acting like a real adult. Constantly, I tried to apologize. Sasuke just gestured me to come home. I started walking tiredly behind him. I felt as if someone had stroked my hair while I was asleep. Strange. Probably was just a dream. I shouldn't be placing my thoughts on it, "Sorry.. About Karin and everything. You haven't complained but it has to be stressful."

"Mmhm. Well I was wondering about something. Not really all that stressful, but I was wondering if you have any romantic feelings for her..." He turned his head back with a lifted brow and a smirk on his face. As an instinct, I placed my hands in front of me. Showing my ten fingers, "Y-you know! Karin is so pretty. So if you've been taken at the moment or something. Even from a female's viewpoint I'm not blind to see she's beautiful."

"I swear to god," he started, "That is never possible."

That gave me a sense of relief. I never noticed that small uneven step on the pavement. My body flew forward, landing on Sasuke. It was such a good thing that he was able to catch the both of us before we fell, who knew what we would end up doing. When I looked up, his face were just inches from mine. Maybe if I lifted my head just a bit.. He started chuckling. Way to ruin a mood, "What are you doing? You clutz!" His tone was light and joyful.

"It's so dark that I couldn'e see!" I tried to explain. Instead of making fun of me like I thought he would he held out one masculine hand and offered me to take it. Of course, my hand placed inside his made me feel so safe. It was also warm.

--

I have realized that even though Karin is beautiful. She's energetic, outgoing, down-to-earth, and not one bit snobbish like I expected her to be. We've grown closer as time passed by. Although one night, we were all celebrating Sasuke's achievement in his art. The two adults were getting drunk and Karin started telling secrets about Sasuke I had never known.

"Remember that sophmore that you used to date? She's having her fourth kid, already!"

"I haven't heard.."

"Such a shame, she had huge breasts!!!"

"What?!"

Taking a sip of her glass of wine Karin smirked, "I noticed that every girl you dated had a pretty big rack. There was Miranda, Tayuya, Tenten, Temari, and then Matsuri! Wow! Sasuke likes girls with big breasts! You hear that Sakura?!" I laughed along with her while Sasuke stayed silent and kept on claiming it was just a coincidence. That night, I walked to my bedroom and looked down at my rack.

--

The next morning I walked up to the attic and did some research. Blowing on the lightly layered dust covered box, I lifted a yellow colored album. Flipping the pages, my heart filled with warmth. My family of three. Shaking my head, I focused on the task at hand. It seemed that in any of these pictures my mom didn't really have big breasts.

I don't think she had very big ones. I mean, shouldn't it be logical to say that since I'm her daughter, I should be roughly the same size as she was? More or less right? Placing that book back I searched through some more to confirm my thoughts. My hands froze on a navy blue book that held high school pictures. On the front it imprinted Sasuke's name. It was his yearbook from his high school days!

Eagerly, I flipped through the pages until I saw his picture. So young. What hadn't changed was that his onyx eyes were still mean looking. Hot! I bet all the girls were all over him. The seventeen year old Sasuke. I would have liked to meet him. Maybe we could have walked to and from school together. It would have been pretty fun. In my mind, I could already picture it. Us laughing and having a great time.

An idea occurred to me, I should check out his past girlfriends! They were all so pretty, and well big breasted. So basically, Sasuke is a dirty player that likes good looking girls. That thought irritated me. Calming down I continued to flip through the pages and noticed something. Karin was missing. He said that they were friends since high school. What does this mean? He lied to me.. but why? Because they weren't friends, but maybe they were lovers.

Maybe they still are, at this exact moment. The heart inside me ached.

--

That night while we were eating dinner Karin had asked me to set up the table. Being as polite as I am, I helped. I noticed that she was wearing a floral patterned dress with some laces here and there. Why was she dressed like that just to be eating dinner? I thought that she was only trying to seduce him. Ugh! I hated this, I could only focus on the negative ever since I looked into that stupid yearbook. What shoud I do?!

That same night I snuck down to the kitchen to grab something to eat since my stomache was growling. I was about to walk passed Sasuke's room but whispers stopped me. My heart and brain constantly told me that it was wrong and I shouldn't be invading such privacy. But I couldn't help it, it sounded like they were talking about something very important.

"You're really sure that it'll work?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course! Don't worry about it. She'll never find out!" They were drinking again. I wonder if they ever went a day without their beverages.

"I just don't mean that. A woman and a man are living together under one roof. Of course I'm worried.." What could they have been talking about? I couldn't hear what they said next because it was just in a low whisper. I peeked in the cracked door and inwardly gasped. She was getting closer and closer to him. My body retreated back..

"Idiot! Don't shout! You might wake Sakura up! Anyway, you better not let Sakura find out."

I knew it, they were together after all. I sat near my window just staring off into the darkness. I thought that one day a time would come when Sasuke would choose another woman. But that time has come. That day has come and that woman was not me. I scoffed, why would it ever be me? I'm his step daughter, Karin is well his lover.

In my mind, I knew I had to do something. Silently, I bagan to cry. I knew what I had to do. I just hope it'll be for the best for Sasuke.

-

-

-

-

_I just hope it'll be all right with him. It should be. He really doesn't need me in his life anymore anyway._

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter down! Okay, the reason it was so fast was because well, I'll start being busy. Keep 'em reviews coming!!**


	6. GoodBye Karin, Hello Ami

**_Lovesick Melody._**

-

-

-

---

**A/N: Wowzeers! I like how you all are so into my story at the moment! Haha. I know that it took awhile but I was packing and then I realized that I needed to update!! Okay, here's the update! Enjoy.**

---

-

-

****Enkou- A young girl that goes out with a much older man. Gets expensive gifts or gets paid from doing some... naughty favors.**

-

* * *

It was pouring outside, and I didn't think I would be able to do this. It was worth the try, it had to be worth the shot. My heart and his could never be together. Obviously, Sasuke wanted to be with Karin and never me. How could I have been so stupid anyway? I'm his step daughter! Nothing more, nothing less. My feet trotted against the floorboards as I paced within my room. My black skirt hugged my curves as I bit my nails out of nervousness. I was wearing a green tank top with a black leather jacket I absolutely adored.

Sighing, I figured it was now or never. Glancing over at my duffel bag full of my necessities, I slowly stepped downstairs where Karin and Sasuke were having dinner. My hair flied down with my body as I placed my hand bag over my shoulder. Karin was the first to stand, "You're leaving? But it's pouring rain outside!" After realization dawned to her she asked me why I was leaving.

"I'm interfering, am I not? I saw you two last night.. all getting nice and cozy.." I didn't bother to hide my disgust.

"No. That wasn't what it looked like, you're wrong!"

"It's okay! You can stop pretending... Besides.. I can't trust you Karin. You constantly say that you've seen a real estate agent. Truth is, you've stayed so long. I think I know why though. Because of Sasuke, right? You want to stay with him. Be by his side.." Even though that was exactly what I wanted to do. My eyes lowered, picturing memories in my mind, "Even the way you dress. You're always oozing with pheromones. That's because you want Sasuke to notice you, right?!"

"No. Actually, Sakura.." Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder and I didn't know that, that simple gesture would make my heart break further.

"She's my friend. You have no right to talk to her like that."

Tears welded up in my eyes. It was getting harder to talk without choking, "But she isn't your friend. I saw it... I saw your high school year book. I couldn't find Karin anywhere. Why?! Why did you both lie to me?!" I cried, and I couldn't help myself. I've turned around so they wouldn't be able to see my face streaming with big fat tears, "I've had enough of this. At the moment I'm full of distrust. I don't want to be here!" My feet found themselves out the door in seconds. I realized I forgot my duffel bag and groaned. But nonetheless, I ditched it and walked to the park.

* * *

"Let's go Sasuke! Let's go get Sakura and tell her the full out truth!" I said, I was so worried. Sakura should have known the truth. We shouldn't have kept it from her, but she had it all wrong!

"Let her go." said Sasuke. How could he be this .. stoic that he didn't even notice his daughter leaving the house for good?

"But it's raining really hard, she could get sick." I tried to reason with him. As I watched Sasuke sit down on the kitchen chair he just read the newspaper. But I knew him better, he was all worried on the inside. Sasuke was just trying to hide it. But I knew something that Sakura didn't know, "You love her don't you? You're just afraid to ruin the bond you guys share.."

* * *

"Hah, what a bitch." I mumbled staring at the puddles that surrounded me. I was standing and my legs were slowly turning frozen solid. My pink hair was dripping wet and I knew that I had to go back sometime. Maybe I should just cool down before going back and never talk to those two ever again. That seemed logical. Being a runaway was a bad idea. Although, I guess what people say is true. I am miserable and ugly. They say that a women is ugliest when she's jealous. It's probably true but it reinforces the fact that I'm undeniably crazy about Sasuke.

"It's really too bad.. I wished I had my camera with me." I knew that voice. It was Karin's. I never bothered to shift my gaze because I knew she was going to say something that I didn't understand and then run off to be with Sasuke leaving me at some foster home or something, "I've felt that way many times when I'm with you, Sakura. You have this aura. This aura is a necessity to actresses and other stars. Your movements, and experssions are very picturesque and leave deep impressions.

"But another reason why I'm so drawn to you is the fact you are in love. I'm right and I know it. You love that stubborn bonehead. I could just tell by looking at you. I think anyone could tell by the way you look, or even act around him. Whenever a girl is looking at the man she loves, or even just thinks about him you can't take your eyes off of her. A girl in love just radiates. Overseas, I was in a slump, a second rate talent. I was about ready to give up and look for a job in Japan. I was about to get this really nice place.. but I couldn't do it. I kept on asking myself if I should let go of my dream. If I can continue to live as the same person. That's why I relied on you and Sasuke. I even made you feel bad! I'm so sorry. But all my worries are gone now! I could go back and try! And it's all thanks to you Sakura."

It was simply amazing how a story like that could have captured my interest. She told me what she kind of went through and it shocked me how she knew how I felt about Sasuke, "Please don't thank me. I've said some horrible things! I kept on thinking of you negatively and I kept on looking at your faults. I'm so sorry, I really do like you though. You are too nice for your own good." The tears kept coming and once again, I couldn't stop. The good part about it was how Karin comforted me through it.

"Don't worry. There isn't a single thing happening between Sasuke and I." she assured me while we were walking back, "I have a boyfriend back home and he is way sexier and nicer then Sasuke is!"

That really offended me, "Hey! Sasuke is sexy too! Despite of how he might seem, he is very considerate!"

"What?! How so?! I would never want to deal with such a short tempered, difficult man!" We laughed and smiled at each other.

---

Together, Karin and I walked through the front door giggling. I screamed that we were home, "Karin you go ahead and take the shower room that's on the first floor, I'll get the one on the second."

"Don't catch a cold, Sakura!" she joked winking. Laughing, I turned to briefly glance at Sasuke who was staring intently at us. Through his eyes you could tell he was glad that we made up. Honestly, I was glad as well. As I was about to remove my shirt I remembered that there wasn't anymore soap in the shower Karin was in. Quickly, I grabbed it and ran down the stairs. It shouldn't be too weired since we were both of the same gender. I opened the door, "Sorry, Karin... There wasn't anymore... Oh my god!!"

Shock filled every ounce of my body as the soap slipped out of my hands. My jaw was hanging open showing my shock. I couldn't move, and I could hardly breathe. Words were stuck in my throat, making it impossible to utter a single word. Finally, the numbness went away and I shut the door, "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!" I screamed.

Hurried footsteps stomped through the stairs as I sunk onto the wooden floor beneath me, "Sakura! Are you all right? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Man.." I uttered, "Karin. Male.. Karin is a man.." After several seconds I was still on the floor and Karin came out.

"Sorry, Sasuke! She saw me.. Well she saw it! But I'm a female at heart, you know? Never have I neglected my efforts to be beautiful. I work much harder then most girls."

My cheeks had turned crimson red. So basically, I've kissed a male person, hugged a male person tightly and even saw that part. Etcetera, "You should have told me from the beginning. I wouldn't have judged you." Karin apologized and pointed at Sasuke while one hand was holding the towel and said that Sasuke was thinking of me and how I would have felt. Sasuke, by the way was smoking yet again.

"You'd think normally that a girl would be self conscious. A young girl living with a man even if it's short while. That is why I figured that it would have been easier if we passed him off as a women from start to finish. Now I think it wasn't such a good idea." Karin 'pfft' pretty loudly, "What's so funny!?" asked Sasuke angrily.

"You're just to dense and think headed!" She laughed, "This is hysterical! You must have such a hard time with him, Sakura!"

"Isn't he cute though? Haha!" I asked laughing lightly.

"Haha! Yes, yes! Very cute!"

--

Before Karin left she told me a secret. Something that even shocked me, Sasuke was her first love. Those were her last words before she took off in an airplane off to New York once again. We could have been rivals in a sense. But I was glad we became close friends. I feel as if I matured a bit thanks to Karin. I can see my faults and my strengths. I thank her greatly for that.

Sasuke and I were eating breakfast in a comfortable atmosphere, "It's kind of lonely without Karin around. I miss her."

"Really? You think so? I feel like I can finally relax."

"We won't get to eat anymore of Karin's foods. What a shame."

"Yeah? Personally, I like your cooking better." Tears of joy started welling up in my eyes, "Hey! Why are you crying so suddenly?!"

"Nnn... It's nothing." I said wiping my face with the back side of my right hand. It was so strange. That just by that one line, that one compliment it made me so happy, "I'll start cooking great meals again." I promised. After another five minutes I was smiling at myself. Sasuke had just a way that could make me fill up with so much joy and happiness. That it was so hard to explain. The only thing that was odd about me being so happy was the fact that Sasuke was so quiet. Confidence built up inside me and I asked him what was bothering him.

"Oh. Uh, I was just thinking about how good this miso soup is. It's delicious."

A blank expression masked his face while I was sure mine showed confusion. My finger then pointed at his bowl, "You've still got some rice in your bowl. You have to finish all of it! Come on hurry up and eat already." My jade eyes stared at him, trying to figure out his expression and let me tell you it wasn't that easy.

"Quit staring this way!" he complained.

"Why??"

"Just stop!" disobeying his command I stared at him anyway. I remember a card that Karin mailed. It was adressed to me and it said that I should keep at it and be confident. Along with that little card, it contained a photo of her and her boyfriend. I missed her a lot, but I knew near the future that we would meet again. For now I will just have to grow up and be the young women she knows I can be. Maybe. Just maybe she believes that Sasuke and I would end up together. Even though it wouldn't be that easy.

--

"Sakura, why in the world is this red?" asked Sasuke holding onto my left hand. Indeed there was a red burn mark that I recieved when I was cooking him some breakfast. When I explained that to him he wasn't so happy, "Always! I told you to be careful!" By the look on his face, he was getting irritated.

"Sorry!!" I apologized but in the inside I was pretty happy I got burned. I mean, he was still holding my hand for goodness sake!

"I bet it hurts.." he mumbled staring at the mark intently, "I guess it wouldn't be so bad to eat out once in a while..."

I smiled at him and nodded. It was kind of like a date!!

* * *

A few hours later I was waiting for Sakura. I pulled out a cigar from my pack and smoked it. To Sakura, smoking was unhealthy and no one should risk their life like that but around her, I lessened a bit. Never have I smoked in front of her or when she is near. Glancing at my watch that was tied around my wrist she was already ten minutes late. Me and patience wasn't really something very appealing. We weren't on good terms.

Hearing two footsteps stop beside me, and from the corner of my eyes I saw Sakura's uniform I turned, "Sakura! You're late!" I turned and was annoyed. Only it wasn't Sakura. It was some high school girl that had dark purple hair and some red eyes. And I thought Sakura's combination of pink hair and green eyes was strange, "Sorry. I was mistaken."

Instead of her walking away like I thought she would, she plopped down right next to me, "Hey. Aren't you hungry? If you have time why don't we go out and grab a bite to eat?"

Who is this girl? "Sorry. But if you're looking for a enkou partner I suggest you look elsewhere."

"No way! I'm not trying to enkou. I'm not so desperate for money that I would sell my body just like that. What I am saying is that, in exchange for a good meal, we'll talk and I will show you a good time. Come on, I'm great fun! That's what everyone says. You won't regret it! Think of it as fate that you and I met here today. My name is Yakia Ami. Hey.. are you listening?"

"That's exactly the same thing as enkou. You'd give up your precious time just for a good meal?"

"What?!"

I was getting more and more irritated, where was Sakura?! "Maybe this isn't any of my business. But since it is 'fate' that we met here today I'll let you know. This world of ours operates on cause and effect. When you give, you get back. When you steal, you get stolen from. If you cheat and try to profit someday you'll get yourself in some trouble. If you understand, go home and help your mom make some dinner."

"Old fashioned and fussy.." her hand came nearer to my thigh, "Are you always this way or are you just in a bad mood?"

Finally, it blew up. My anger got the best of me, "You know what? Quit talking to me! I'm waiting for my daughter!!" Of course that made her leave. Then I saw Sakura running towards me right passed the odd school girl, "You're late!" I screamed.

"Sorry, Sasuke! It's only been like ten minutes, I even ran here!"

"Here." I said holding out her lunch. She thanked me happily with a smile. But that Ami girl.... I had a feeling this wasn't going to be the last I hear from her. I hope she would never dare to talk or bother Sakura.

-

-

_We'll just have to wait and see... But for tonight, I'll just enjoy dinner with my step daughter. And the girl I secretly love._

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: First time ending in Sasuke's point of view! How did you guys like it? The last sentence was vital information! Don't you think? God, I hope you all review. Peace. Love. Happiness.**

-

-

-

**_(:])LovewithoutFear!_**


	7. Kiss Me

**-**

**Lovesick Melody.**

-

-

_Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, nor Lovesick or any of its characters. _

-

**A/N: Guess what? This is so much fun. The Philippines sounds amazing! Here ya go right before I leave. Next update will be around April. Sorry. Hope all you guys will stick around with me that long. May I also add that this fan fiction is about half done? Yup! You read right!**

**-**

-

* * *

I smiled happily, I could almost feel myself glowing with happiness. I brushed my hair, put on a bit of make up and changed my clothes. Sasuke and I were sitting at the near by fancy restaurant. He was in a lack turtle neck with some kind of tight fitting jeans. All together, it suited him, "Why couldn't you just wear your uniform?" he asked me.

"No way! This is our first time eating out, jeez."

"Fine fine."

"I wonder if anyone would think we're lovers..." I sighed happily at that thought. Seeing that weired look on Sasuke's face I had to quickly add, "That would be so gross. I mean you're an old man for goodness."

"Who cares?" I was miffed, I care! That wasn't really nice of him, "Besides that. That burn! You're not married yet and what if that leaves a scar on your body? Be more careful."

"Whoa... Father mode."

"You're pretty annoying. I'm watching out for you." he said sipping his cup full of ice cold soda.

"I know. Don't worry, this will go away soon. Besides, if no one wants me, you will and that's all right with me." I blushed at what I just said. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. My heart beat as the silent seconds passed by. As I was about to apologize the waitress placed our food in front of us. It was the Hors D'Oeuvre and it looked pretty good. Just as I was about to compliment the food, Sasuke did before me and I replied with a lame 'yeah.'

I think that just a moment before, I very subtly said something extremely bold. My greediness seems to grow proportionally with my love for him. My hands were shaking as they picked up my glass of iced tea. Of course, I didn't have any courage to jeopardize what we have at the moment but what if one day these feeling were to explode and I was able to verbalize them?

Two hours later we were walking down the street to our house, "I'm going to buy some cigarettes."

"All right, I'll be waiting here for you." When I was alone I started thinking in my head once again. My feelings were strong and I'm sure they can overcome a lot of obstacles but not all. Now I'm making excuses. Some times I'm afraid of myself. He could make my heart thump so fast that I was sure he could hear it but another second he could make me so mad that I would never want to see his face again.

Before I could have said 'I love you, Sasuke Uchiha', Sasuke came back and dragged me away, "That was fast." He took me by the shoulders and dragged me away he was acting like he was afraid that I would be running away or something it was like... odd. There was just something off about Sasuke, "Uhm. Hey, Sasuke did you managed to get your cigarettes?"

Sasuke checked his pockets and sighed angrily, "No. They didn't have my brand." That was probably why he was in a bad mood. Eh, I'll just get it out of him later.

"That place where we ate was really good. It was so cute and cozy. And a major plus is the fact that their food is beyond delicious. It also had a nice atmosphere. I wonder.. Sasuke, did you used to go a lot to that place with mother? Or did you not take her out often?" He was staring at me while I waited for an answer, "Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face? Oh. You're seeing my mother in me." It wasn't me he was looking at, it was my mother. The women that was able to capture his heart.

"No. You and Sakumo look nothing alike." he stated. I was flabbergasted, everyone said we looked exactly the same. We resembled each other so much we could passed as twins or sisters. It was just amazing how Sasuke didn't agree. I then voiced that idea, "Despite the outward appearance, Sakumo was frank and more boyish."

"Wait a minute! Are you saying I'm to **feminine**?!"

"If you were truly feminine you wouldn't be saying so." he said quietly. I agreed and then smiled at our conversation. If I confessed my feelings to him I supposed we couldn't have comfortable and laughable conversations like this anymore. I won't say it, "You're not going to go out anymore at night, got it?"

"**What**?! _Why not_?!" But it's okay if I keep loving you in my heart.

"Because it's dangerous."

"Wait a minute! **Hey**! You're treating me like a **kid** again!" I promise that I'll keep playing the role as your daughter.

"You're not allowed to anymore, all right? And that's final."

--

The next day at school was brutal. During physical education - also known as PE - our teacher made us run 3 miles. Without stopping. It was so tiring but since Ino and Hinata don't really care about their PE grade they walked the whole thing. And frankly, I did too. So for that hour we were just walking talking about the many random subjects a girl can think of.

When it was time to change we - as in my friends and I - were laughing at some silly mistake Ino had made in the past. Suddenly someone poked me on my chest, "Hey. Ms. Uchiha!"

"Huh?" I glanced up. It was Yakia Ami. She's a year older then us and she was one of those good for nothing sluts, "...Can I help you?"

"You seem like such 'a sweet girl', I guess you can never judge simply by appearance. Just how many people are you seeing?"

"Huh?! What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I guess it's too normal to feign ignorance." She walked away without another word leaving me shocked and speechless.

"What an intense girl, do you know who that is Sakura-chan?" asked Hinata curiously studying the teenager who disappeared within the school, "That's Yakia Ami. Senior. She's said to have dated and had sex with every single male senior. My advice, stay away from her." Ino agreed shortly after commenting that she was a slut. But still, I don't get it. Was she mistaking me for someone else?

Walking to the hallway leading to my health class I was clearly shocked when Ami waved to me and called my name, "Um. Are you mistaking me for some body else?"

"Let me see that man." she stated smiling.

--

That was how I decided that I would take her to Sasuke. Since she claimed she knew him, "How do you know Sasuke, Ami?"

"Oh. You know my name, lovely. Well, he just gave me some advice the other day and I just wanted to thank him." I nodded mutely. Never did I think that Sasuke would associate with girls like this one. Because something about her, she just had this different aura. That was something sexy about it. And when she looks at me I noticed they held a challenging glint in them. I need to be more cautious, I warned myself.

--

"I'm home.." I called out into the house I called my own.

"You live here?"

"Yes. Come in and follow me," I said taking off my shoes and setting them on the floor. Ami followed me into the living room where Sasuke was reading something, "Sasuke, you have a visitor."

"A visitor?" he asked when he looked up, shocked was written on his face.

--

I looked down at my hands peeling the carrot. Ami has been here for five minutes now and I just wanted her out. From the kitchen I heard their conversation, "Jeez. So you really were waiting for your daughter. I thought it was some enkou considering the brand logo shopping bag you gave her." I froze, she thought I was some kind of enkou? I would never stoop so low.

"So? Is there any reason why you wanted to come and see me?"

"No. Not really. I just wanted to see you again." My ears picked up a sigh that belonged to Sasuke, "I always thought that all men of all ages are stupid and only thought about dirty thoughts. So when you lectured me the other day I felt I don't know.. refreshed. And... to add to that. You're my _type_." I was shaking now, the knife nearly scraping on my skin.

"I see.. so you good for the good looking type of men." he said nonchalantly.

"**Haha**! You're funny! What a jerk!"

"Now I bet I'm not your type anymore." he chuckled.

"That's where you're wrong. Surprisingly, _I kind of like narcissist_."

"You're strange."

Why was Sasuke being so friendly? He was such a... Uhm ... What is that word... **PLAYER**! There you go! My eyes clenched and my fists enclosed around the knife in my hands. So many things I wanted to do with this chopping device, "Sakura." Looking up I saw Sasuke standing next to Ami, "It's getting dark so I'll take her home." he said pointing at Ami who hugged his arm thankfully, "Make sure you lock all the doors."

Oh god, how I wished Karin was next to me right now. She'd tell me what to do.

* * *

"You're a pretty safe driver, Sasuke." Ami said staring intently at my face. I got a bad vibe from this school girl.

"What's with this 'Sasuke' business. Since when were you and I on such close terms?" I asked seriously.

"Aww. Why not? It seems much more intimate when I call you by your name does it not?" She gave me directions and then I stepped on my brake, "Here's my house. Thank you Sasuke." As I expected her to walk out she placed her hand on my thigh. Shocked, I looked down on her hand with a raised eyebrow, "Hey... Kiss me?" I sighed. This wasn't one of my nightly plans. I just planned to do some reading and then eat dinner with Sakura then go to sleep.

"As I said, I don't remember you and I being on such close terms."

"But _I **want **_to!"

I stared at her. It was hard to take her word for it - her not being a enkou. She was staring at me and I turned away annoyingly, "Sorry. It's my principle to only kiss the woman I love. And you are surely not her." Another unexpected move, she turned my face and kissed me straight on the lips when she pulled back she smiled.

"Same for me too, you know?"

* * *

When I heard the door slam shut relief washed through me, although, I knew I had to remain cool. "Welcome home, Sasuke." He moved the dining chair and asked what was for dinner and claimed that he was hungry. All to the hell with it, I might as well try to get the information I wanted to know from him, "Hey. Does Yakia-san do enkous? Did she invite you to enkou with her that one day?"

"She invited me out to eat with her but I declined then I lectured her for the hell of it." My hands slammed themselves on the wooden table.

"Don't hang around with such an easy girl."

"Well, give her a break. You shouldn't bad mouth people so much." he said to me. When he looked into my emerald eyes, tears threatened to spill over by the sight I saw. That plus him defending her.

"I'm not bad mouthing her! Why are you even standing up for her?! Do you like her or something? What if mom was still alive? Would you ditch her to hang with Ami or something?!" I knew what was coming, he was going to lecture me, but to my defense.. I had something too.

"I'm not! I just don't think it's very nice of you to think of people poorly and you don't even know them." How could he stay so calm? "Enough already! Let's eat." I smiled sadly at him. Though, he didn't notice.

I took a paper towel and held it out towards him when he opened his mouth to speak I cut him off, "You have lipstick on your mouth.." When he brushed it off I walked out of the room.

"Don't misunderstand! She did it without my consent!"

"You're to careless and defenseless!" I scolded walking up the steps while he followed me.

"It isn't like I'm a girl, Sakura."

"You could have dodged her couldn't you?!"

"I couldn't because it was so sudden!"

"But you didn't mind it right!??!?! Before you were grinning foolishly. Well, she is pretty after all so good for you I guess." Annoying. Her and Sasuke both...

"Why are you acting so grumpy? You're being unpleasant."

Are so annoying!! "You're one to talk.. you.. Dirty Old Man!!" Usually it came out as a joke but this time it was full on business. Shock placed itself on Sasuke's face as he figured I really meant it.

-----

The next day I went to school avoiding any contact with Sasuke. I even woke up earlier than usual to get to school. So for a while I was a loner waiting for a certain someone to arrive. And when she did, I went up to her. Clearly, she knew it was coming because she started laughing, "Is that what you wanted to talk about? I did kiss him, but it was only one sided."

"Can you stop that? Acting so frivolously. Sasuke isn't like that. So don't see him as one of those trival men, Ami."

"I see him neither as frivolous or a trival man. I only act the way I want to. But since I acted the way I did last night I say that I probably like Sasuke. The thing about me is that once I set my eyes on something. I totally immerse myself in them. I'll do anything in this world to make them like me. Even if it means using my female weapons." Her hands laid on her collar of her shirt, right above her breast, "So, Uchiha-san. Please. Next time I'm with Sasuke, don't criticize me. We're all free to love are we not?"

--

Two days passed and I was getting paranoid. Then the phone ring and Sasuke picked it up. My pink hair was bundled together in a bun as Sasuke asked through the receiver how that person was and I was only thinking it was Ami, "Come over anytime! Yeah.. See ya." once he hung up he looked at me, "Oh. I should have given you the phone. It was Karin. You could make an international call if you like." He suggested trying to get on my good side. What a suck up.

At least it wasn't Ami, I'm glad, "No. It's okay."

--

My foot ran towards Sasuke's room. He was an hour late on waking up, "Sasuke! Wake up alread - y!" I was shocked, my heart thumped in pain. In his bed. He was laying naked but he wasn't alone.

Next to him. With him was Yakia Ami.

"What's going on..?" I asked afraid of the answer. My heart thumped again. This time I was sure they could have heard it.

"It's exactly what it looks like, " Ami said happily, "We're going out!"

I gasps waking from my nightmare. I laid there on my bed staring at the ceiling. Tears prickled down my face as I sighed sadly. This was just to painful.

--

"Sasuke! Where are you going?" I asked catching him before leaving the door.

"I'm going to buy some cigarettes.." he said strangly. It passed a day from that nightmare and every single night or when I'm alone I can't stop that scene from playing.

"I think I'll go with you!" I said.

"But I'll be right back, it's just around the corner. Besides, weren't you just doing the dishes?" He asked looking at my hand that held a soapy sponge. I'm acting weired, I mentally thought. If I wanted to watch out for him I had to act normal.

"Oh. Okay. I just felt like taking a walk for a bit. Nevermind I'll just take one later." He looked into my eyes again. Onyx clashed with Emerald.

"Isn't your eyes a bit red?"

"Oh. That. I just had a bad dream this morning and well. Yeah. When I woke up this morning I was crying. No biggie. Maybe it's because I was reading a scary story right before I hit the hay. I'll be careful next time." The reason I can not act normal was because of that stupid dream. I'm scared of seeing that picture. Seeing that scene right before my eyes.

Most of all. I'm scared of losing Sasuke.

The doorbell rang and I answered it shocked to see it was Ami, "Hey. Is Sasuke home?"

"No. He isn't here at the moment."

"A date with his girlfriend, perhaps?"

"He has a meeting at his studio about work." I informed her.

"Really now. Then I'll wait in front of his office until he comes out."

She started to walk away, "Hold it!" I called. She turned back to me to smirk.

"Didn't I ask not to criticize me anymore?" she said.

News around school was she had a boyfriend. Been having one since the beginning of the school year, "You don't stop having other men treat you to dinner even though you have a boyfriend, do you?"

"And your point is...?"

"My point is that it isn't right! If you really like somebody, then it is normal to do things that won't hurt the other person's feelings. What you're doing is hurting everyone. By going after Sasuke, you're hurting your boyfriend, doesn't that bother you at all? How would it feel if it was the other way around? If it was you the one being cheated on?"

"Isn't fine as long as he doesn't find out?"

"You think too lightly of other people's feelings. Ami, you think too lightly of people who are willing to give up their time, their actions and even their money just for you! Even Sasuke, you think very lightly of him. You choose men according to your own convenient standards. And then just conveniently slap the words 'like' or 'love' onto those men."

"You know. You both are alike. They way you both over think things and think so stiffly. And the way you both like to lecture. I'm stupid, I'd admit that, to even follow whatever you're saying... But there is one thing I realized talking to you.. You're in love with Sasuke. And you're envious of me."

Ami turned around on her boots to walk out, "Are you going to see Sasuke?"

"We're all free to love, aren't we?"

My heart started thumping as I saw that same picture in my head again. Luckily, I was saved when she got a phone call. Apparently, she got a hot date at a sushi place. Lucky her. Not being able to stop myself, I turned off all the lights and sat on the couch. My legs pushed up into my chest and my hands wrapping around it. I buried my head into my arms and wept.

"_We're all free to love right?" _

Her words kept playing in my head. There wasn't any point to try and hide my feelings from myself. For me, I could only love in my heart. Suddenly the lights turned on and I heart my name being called from the doorway, "Sakura? Were you asleep? Or are you not feeling to well?"

"Y .. You're pretty early.." I whispered.

"Yeah. I drank a little after the meeting but then I got worried about you. You've been acting strange lately. Now a days you always look so worried about something. You know, even I can give advice." Weeping once again, I squeezed his arm, "It's been bothering you that much to make you cry? Something you can't even tell me?" he said softly. I want to tell him, honestly, I do. I can't.. I wanted to say, because it is you. I thought back at Ami had said.

_"You're envious of me.."_

That's right, I am envious. Because for her she could tell Sasuke she loves him without hesitation. There was no problems for her, she's a stranger. Sasuke's big masucline hand was against my cheek lifting my face from its burrow, "Why are you crying so hard? Tell me. Are you thinking it'll be useless confiding me? That I can't be of any help to you?"

I looked into his worried onyx eyes. Please Sasuke, I wanted to say. Please don't go anywhere, and don't become somebody else's. Gathering as much courage as I can I spoke two words, "Kiss me." Sasuke's hand somehow stay upon my cheek while his face fell into shock.

After a while his face soften, "Only if that'll make you stop crying..."

He leaned forward as my heart thumped furiously. Sasuke was now only centimeters away from mine, he never lost the eye contact we held. His lips landed upon mine and I swooned. My lips moved with his as we shared a passionate kiss. My arms was against his abs while his was pulling my face closer. Faintly, I could taste the alcohol. Maybe Sasuke was drunk and will forget about it in the morning... But, I don't really care.

-

-

**"It's my principle to only kiss the woman I love.."**

-

-

**A/N: Wasn't that a long long long chapter? Longest one I've ever done. Hahaha. Sadly, this will be the last chapter until I come back which is in April. Unless I somehow find internet conection and I could plug in my flashdrive. Hehe! Until April then!**

_**REVIEW**_.


	8. Goodbye

Lovesick Melody.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just got back and I am super tired. I hate being jet lagged don't you? Anyway, the trip was very fun and on our last day we were crying so much. I miss it there already. The only thing I hated was the weather though, ecspecially in freaking Boracay. That place was like a desert but it was so beautiful. You could see the bottom from a far. And the sand is so soft. It's just Ah-mazing! In other news... Aww. This story is coming to an end! I'm aiming for this story to be ten chapters. But it might change. So that's just a heads up. **

-

-

-

-

* * *

When I woke, I woke happy. And when I looked in the mirror, I was smiling foolishly. I walked down the stairs to go and make some breakfast. Maybe it was a good thing that Sauske drunk a cup of alcohol. It'd make things far less complicated. Cleaning the dishes, I nearly dropped a plate when I heard Sasuke's voice, "Sakura! Make me some tea! Ugh. I feel sick."

My heart thumped, scared that he would remember what had happened, "Right. Okay. Tea." Okay, I was treating this very lightly. When I grabbed the container which held all the tea leaves my hands shook. Calm down! I scolded myself in my head, I had to act normal. Unfortunately, luck wasn't with me and I dropped all the tea leaves, "Sorry Sasuke! Would coffee be fine?"

"Make it black." he called. Since when did he climb down the stairs to sit on dinner table chair? Oh shit, now I have to be extra normal. Running towards the cabinet, I slammed my foot against the counter top, I groaned in pain, "Haha. Hey, are you okay? You're acting rather suspiciously this morning. Eh, I guess it's better then seeing you have that depressed look you've had on your face lately. Actually put milk in that, Cafe Au Lait."

He doesn't remember about yesterday. I feel relieved, but also.. a bit disappointed. When I handed him his coffee he said thank you while I just looked away, I was sure my face was bright red. My greediness grown proportionally with my love for him. I scolded myself to act normal once again. But this love is anything but normal, I reminded myself walked to school with my messenger bag. The only thing I could do is to put a lid on my heart and shut it up. I'm scared, what if this spills out someday?

I stopped walking and placed my finger tips on my lips, I think I'll be okay for now. Because now, I have a treasure. When I came back home, I was just having a normal conversation with Sasuke. Somehow, we gotten on the subject of my mother. He told me how they met, what he thought of me as I kid. And he was pretty worried when I refused to call him dad. I laughed at that memory. But then I thought, how could I call him dad? When I fell in love with him at first sight? I looked up at the picture we had of my mother in the living room.

"You're a senior now... so seventeen?" I nodded, Ami and I were in the same grade but she was eighteen or nineteen because she flunked, "So when Sakumo got into that accident, you were... about twelve maybe thirteen? So it's been nearly five years. Time sure does fly." The memory of my body laying over my mother's lifeless body crying out her name hoping that she would somehow revive. My hair was shorter back then.

Out of no where, Sasuke ruffled my freshly brushed hair, "What was that for?!"

"It's a mess now. You sure did grow up." He looked nostalgic. What's this all about? "Do you remember, when Sakumo died and until things calmed down, we slept together, glued to each other." I didn't know what he was saying.

"I don't remember that," I replied cluelessly, "You're just joking!"

"No, I'm serious. I remember that day clearly. You said you wanted to die with her, because you prefer dying then being alone. You said that you were more afraid of being alone then dying. And that's when I thought that this girl has nothing in her heart to hold her together and give her strength. I was already an adult, both of my parents were happy and healthy. And I could manage to live alone. So little by little I wanted you to open up to me. By knowing that I was here for you."

When he was about to walk away I tugged on his shirt, "I'm sorry. Because of me, you were never able to express your grief." He must have been grieving for mother's death too. But he had to stay strong... for me.

"To tell the truth, my mind was blank from shock... But.. by protecting you. I was able to plant my feet more firmly on the ground. You saved me."

That's when I realized that Sasuke and I, we were both saved by each other. For a moment I stopped walking and looked up at the ceiling, Thank you mother. For introducing me to this man. Mother had always been sunny and cheerful. Everyone who knew her treated her as a friend. And she did the same, I wanted to become a teacher like her. So I aimed for the education department.

--

"Congratulations, Sakura!!" everyone screamed. My grandparents and Sasuke were in the living room drinking some fruit punch, "It's amazing how you got in your first year applying!" praised my grandmother.

"I didn't actually think you'll get into college that fast." said Sasuke.

"Hey! I get things done when I try. Unlike somebody who didn't get into school his first year!"

"You brat! Do you realize that you just alienated every student who didn't get into college their first year?"

"It's your fault! You could just praise me like any other normal person you know!"

--

I was sitting in on the couch when I realized that my grandmother and Sasuke were no where in sight. Grandfather gave me this velvet box and I smiled at him cheerfully. I couldn't wait to show Sasuke. When everyone left, since it was getting awfully late I thought this was the best time to show Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke." I said coming up from behind him, "Look what grandfather and grandmother gave me to celebrate me getting into college."

"They're earrings!"

"They're not just any earrings they are pure pearl earrings. They've been asking me what I wanted so I told them just to get me these. I tried refusing but hey, after a while I just gave up and asked for these. Aren't they pretty?" I said in awe. Sadly, I didn't have any ear piercing because Sasuke refused but since now I'm technically an adult, I shouldn't be worried of what he would think.

"You... You are going to put holes in your body?!"

"Wow! You're so old school. Grandpa and grandma are more forward thinking then you are. When were you born?" I said. By the look in his eyes, he was having trouble with something. I was one hundred and ten percent sure that it wasn't because of these earrings. Was it so hard to tell me? I looked down sadly, I could tell him everything but he can't tell me what was bothering him. Some relationship we have.

-

Two days later I gave Sasuke a paper which I was sure he wouldn't be to happy about, "What is this?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Those, are the plans for my graduation trip and where we're staying." I said.

"You're going? I haven't heard anything about this before!"

"That's why I'm telling you about this now.. better late then never."

"You should have told me before you decided!"

"But I knew you would object.."

"Jeez, right when I'm getting really busy. What? You expect me to eat cup of ramen for the rest of my life?"

"If that bothers you so much. I'll prepare a few meals and put them in Tupperware. So you could just re heat them. And I'll freeze some things too. It's about time you learn how to cook for yourself, Sasuke." Sasuke was so annoying when he gets like this. Jeez.

"You're not going with a guy, are you?"

"WHAT?! Of course not!" I said turning my back on him. He then complained that I had to look him in the eyes and tell him that answer with a straight face. That night, when I plopped onto my bed with my night gown, I sighed. If Sasuke was acting the way he was because he was jealous that made me happy. But all he sounds like right now is just one of those bothersome parents. Sasuke known me since elementary school. In his eyes, do I still seem child in his eyes? What can I do so he could see more of a woman?

----

A week later I car pulled up in our house, "I'm off." I said to Sasuke who was going to walk me out, "Make sure you eat proper meals and don't fall asleep on the couch."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it just hurry up and go and then hurry up and get back already." confused by his statement, I shook it off like it was nothing. Just then Ino and Hinata jumped out of the car and smiled at Sasuke, "Hello. Please take care of Sakura for me. Watch out of her will ya?"

"Sure! Leave it to us!"

"Goodbye, Sakura."

* * *

Were those girls traveling by car the whole entire trip? Hn, I remember now. Sakura did mention something about her two friends recently getting their licenses. She was envious at that time. Thinking that they recently received their licenses gave chills down my spine. All of a sudden the phone rang and I picked it up at the first ring, "Hello?!" I wasn't sure if I imagined the urgency in my voice.

_"Hey, it's me. Sakura. We just came in the hotel. Safely."_

"What the hell took you so long?!" I glanced at the clock and noticed it passed six hours.

_"Sorry. We got lost and well, yeah. It was just a hassle."_Other voices called Sakura before she spoke in the receiver, _"Oh. Sorry, it's dinner so. See ya!"_

* * *

A week passed and I charged through the door. I missed home, and most of all I missed Sasuke. Holding up a bag I announced that I was home and I had presents for the man I love. But before I could even pull off my shoes Sasuke called me into the kitchen saying that he needed to talk to me. The first question that popped into my mind was if he was going to start yelling at me. I complied when he told me to sit down on the dining table. I then noticed his body it was skinnier but that wasn't all in his eyes were determination and sadness, "You look rather gaunt. Have you been eating properly?"

His next words stunned me and I was sure that they were unexpected, "I'm returning you to your former name. You will be holding the Haruno name once again and you will be going to college from your grandparents house."

I couldn't find my voice until it settled in, "...Wh.. What? Why so suddenly?"

"Actually, we've been discussing this for a while. At the celebration dinner the other day they brought it back up and we decided now was a good time. They are really looking forward to it, Sakura. They even prepared your room already. "

Anger suddenly rushed through me, "Why did you decide this alone? Without informing me? Don't you think I have a say in this as well? It's my future." I could feel my face display the anger I felt inside of me.

"Don't make that face. You and I both know you love your grandmother and grandfather."

No.. "Am I a bother to you, Sasuke?" Living a part from Sasuke was something I didn't want to imagine because I know that I would have rather die then actually be apart from him, "I mean. Have I been a burden to you all this time? Am I right?"

He sighed and leaned on his left hand his lit up cigarette in the other, "Don't be ridiculous."

No way in hell was I going to move, "Do you have a girlfriend or something? Are you scared that I might get in the way of your relationship?"

"I'm leaving the area as well." His eyes lit up as he continued, "I'm going to travel around the world and draw. I won't stop in Japan. I'm going to go where ever I want and do whatever I please so I don't have any regrets. I want to absorb many different things and melt into each land." Looking into his eyes I could tell he was serious, "It has always been my dream. Does it not suit me?" Sasuke's voice is so calm and he's speaking slowly. He only speaks this way when he is absolutely determined.

"Oh. I see." I could tell immediately because I've always been by his side, "Then I'm sorry for troubling you." So here I am, with my bags right next to me standing in front of Sasuke with a smile on my face, "Off I go." I told myself that I had no ight to stop him, he decided this and it's Sasuke's life. I understand this completely that I could even smile. I bowed before him.

"It's like you're off to get married." he commented.

"I know!" I giggled. I had to tell myself that I was fine. I'll begin a new life and let myself go with the flow from now on. Living with my grand parents if very peaceful and I enjoy it most of the time. And college seems like it's full of interesting things. Like Sasuke, I, myself will absorb new things. Wait. I can't think about him. I can't talk about him. Hopefully, everything will be fine in time.

In my new bed, I closed my eyes hoping that sleep will overcome the second I lay my head down. Although the memory of him kissing me played over and over in my mind. How could I live like this? How could I live without knowing if Sasuke was all right? I can't stand it, knowing that he isn't down the hallway or in his office drawing another picture.

A knock on the door caused me to sit up and I was surprised when my grandmother walked in, "Grandma. Is anything wrong?"

"I just got a phone call. Sasuke-san is leaving tomorrow."

".. Really..? That's... nice.." I could here the need for me to see him once again just before he leaves.

"Go see him!! I'll tell your grandpa that you left early morning!"

So she knew, "Grandma.. I love you!!"

* * *

My hands clicked the door opened while I held about three plastic bags. Seeing Sasuke with shock on his face was pretty hilarious but seeing Sasuke in general made my stomach twirl, "I thought we should have a going away party. I got the snacks." After five minutes we found ourselves sitting on the couch while I was nibbling on a pocky.

"How's college?" he asked.

"Different. But it's pretty fun. The new places and the new people. Yeah, it's just really different from high school."

"Join any circles yet?"

"I'm thinking about it." There were so many things I wanted to say.

"I was in the bass fishing circle."

"Really now?" But I'm talking about silly things happily. It's as if I'm warding off tomorrows parting. Which was reality.

Sasuke yawned, "Well. I'm going off to bed, I have to wake up early tomorrow. Thanks for coming by."

I smirked knowing that he thought I was going to leave, "I'll stay up a little longer, I have to clean up." He asked if I was leaving and I told him the truth. That I got premission to spend the night.

"... But your bed isn't here anymore.."

"This couch is fine. Oh! Or we could just sleep together. Didn't we sleep together at one point? We could reminisce the old times..."

"Reminisce..." Then suddenly he exploded, "Just when do you think you're talking about!? That happened long ago!!" I could tell that he was angry but I replied calmly and told him that we were related at one point so it shouldn't really be any problem, "Quit joking around!!! No, no no!!!!!" Man was he pissed! I faked a yawn and told him he was being so stingy, "It isn't a matter of me being stingy! Listen to me, you better not say such naive things around any other guy. Normally if I guy and a girl was in this situation.."

"I wouldn't mind.." My heart bgan to beat faster, "I wouldn't mind if that would happen to me and you. Because I.. have always.." My beat began to beat so loud I was scared that it was going to jump out of my chest, "Have always loved you.."

"**STOP!** " he bellowed, "Don't say anymore. Go home. I'll get you a cab."

"Why won't you let me say it?! Don't you realize that we won't be able to see each other anymore? You'll be traveling around the world while I'll be in college! Why don't you just let me say it? What's the problem!?" I placed my head in my hands crying my heart out.

"When you calm down. Get a taxi and go home. Bye." was his last words before he disappeared from my sight.

-

-

**_Bye._**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_A/N: So what do you think? I say it wasn't my best because I'm really tired but at least I tried right? Review please! Sorry if they are some mistakes I finished this chapter at exactly 6:55 in the morning..._**


	9. Not As Long As I Love You

**.:Lovesick Melody:.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: Well here it is!!!!! I didn't get much reviews for the last chapter and well, that was disappointing. I think everyone left me when I came back from my trip from the Philippines. That's sad. Before I do anything else I wanted to answer a question a reviewer asked me, it was regarding my trip.**

**-**

**A: Yeah, it was fun. We spent a lot of money and well I have many things to talk about but I rather not because it's so long to go into detail. It sucks that you don't have a fan fiction account, most of my reviewers don't. O.o, oh well. As long as I get some it's fine enough with me. You know that Boracay is so beautiful? You could see through the water from above!! Uh-Maze-Ing!**

**-**

P.S: **THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! FOR SURE.**

**-**

**-**

* * *

I cried into my hands. Why wouldn't he let me speak my feelings? My hands moved to grip the sheets on the couch while the tears continued to roll down my cheeks. My heart was thumping but not in nervousness, nor joy. Just sadness. I was scared of what was to come. The same question kept running through my head, Why wouldn't he let me speak my mind?! Is this your final answer, Sasuke? A image of his figure walking away from me flashed in my mind. Once again, my hands covered my face, "Kuso.."

It was ending. No, it finally has ended. This is truly the real parting. I love you. I love you, I love you. This emotion. I have felt it before. I feel unloved, and unwanted. All I could do at the moment is cry. I love you. This emotion has no place to go, and won't reach anybody because I know that the only person I will ever love is going to be Sasuke. No matter what.

Following what I was ordered to do, I cleaned up and left. But at the doorway I took one last glance around my house. Empty, the air was filled with tension that I knew it isn't funny. When I shut the door, I nearly started crying once again.

* * *

The next morning when I walked into the kitchen I noticed a piece of paper on the dinning table. Picking it up, my onyx eyes scanned it. I was reading it in my mind and then I knew I did the wrong thing, I should have listened to what she said, put it was to late now. If I didn't leave, then I would be behind my schedule.

_Dear Sasuke, _

_I will always be cheering you on.  
Please take care of your body, and please eat properly.  
__Stay well..  
Goodbye.  
Sakura Haruno._

I placed the paper back down and left the house. A back pack behind my back and then I started toward my journey, "Sakura.." I whispered to myself.

* * *

"Another coffee, Sakura. Make it Cafe Au Lait!" Sasuke placed his hands behind his head and then leaned back against the chair, "Damn, I'm so tired!" A laugh came out of Sakura's lips as she commented about his hair being a total mess. Sasuke had just smirked as I placed the cup of coffee he wanted in front of him.

With a gasp, I opened my eyes. I looked at my surroundings and sighed when I found that everything was in its place. It was just another dream. The only odd thing is that I have been seeing them a lot lately. Even though it passed nearly two years since the last day that I saw Sasuke. I haven't heard from him since. A bark came from her left side as the cute little Pomeranian puppy she bought three months ago, "Hana-chan, wait!" she held up her hand and the dog instantly stopped on its spot.

Sakura pulled out the dog bowl and filled it with dog food contents. While she placed a plate of left over pasta from yesterday, "This is human food." I have a new boyfriend, his name is Gaara Sabaku. He's twenty five years old and he is an intern for the International Chief Cooperation. His dream is to become a chief.

"Morning, Sakura-Chan! Hana gets her food first? And I get mine second?"

"Sorry, sorry. I can't help it. Hana is just so cute." We met on my first day of college and we've been going out a few months after we've met. At the moment, we've been going out for four months. We were both nervous because we weren't really familiar with the campus. Sabaku-san is very nice. He loves Hana just as much as I do. his facial expressions are never mean, and he speaks to everyone so kindly. I saw Gaara holding Hana up to his face while my little pup licked him.

"When I see you two like that. You guys look similar, Gaara-kun looks like a puppy!"

"And Sakura-chan looks like a cat!" he teased. Well, I guess I can see where he got that. I mean now with my hair cut up to my shoulders, and how last year for Halloween I was dressed as a kitten. But in my head, a picture of his face flashed in my head. With Sasuke's eyes and facial structure he was most definitely a carnivore. Maybe a wolf.

When a felt something wet and slippery make contact with my skin, I realized what I was doing. Why was I comparing them!? They were both different. I held Hana in my arms and kissed the top of her head, "Do you love me that much, Hana?" I said cuddling her to my chest while Gaara laughed loudly.

"I won't lose to Hana.." I heard Gaara whisper and before I knew it. He pushed me toward him, his lips and face so near mine. Before I knew it, his lips were placed upon mine. So different from Sasukes, much more rough.

"Ouch!" I yelped pulling back from my boyfriend, I stared at Hana, "Hana! Don't do that. Stop chewing on me."

"But she can't help it, she's toothing." Gaara pointed out.

* * *

"..I just don't have that courage." I sighed lamely sipping on my straw that was drowned into a cup of iced tea. It was amazing at after all this time Ino and Hinata were still my friends. We've helped one another when the other needed advice and how at times we would have a friendly 'talk' when someone was bothering one of their friends.

"Sakura, you're already what? Twenty? I don't get why you're still shy. It isn't like it's your first time or anything.... Wait, hold on." Ino said but when I gave her a warning look she said, "I'm not going to ask."

"Yeah, please don't.."

"Sabaku-san should be more aggressive too. He's afraid that you might despise him so he is hesitate. I feel for him." said Hinata shaking her head slowly, "I remember when me and Kiba did it. We went pretty fast. We saw a hotel and we decided to spend the night there. If you know what I mean."

"Are you serious?!" I complained, "Even the sweet and innocent Hinata lost her virginity before me!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Ino referring to how Hinata lost her... well.. yeah. I then realize that I can't keep on using Hana as an excuse for avoiding what Gaara wants to do with me. I sighed and then rubbed my neck because of the stress. I don't want to think about this anymore. Honestly, I was saving myself for Sasuke.

Well.. Plan A didn't work.

* * *

Why can't things go back to the way they were? I was hanging around in my boyfriend's room, "Sakura-chan. Are you okay with the time? I mean it's getting pretty late."

"Mhm. It's fine. I don't have any classes until late afternoon."

"Then would you like to spend the night.. with me?" I guess that was his way of asking if I would sleep with him. It was an open invitation.

In my mind, my conversation with my friends replayed. We couldn't continue like this, I realized. Hinata - that sweet, innocent girl - lost her virginity before me. I know it shouldn't matter but somehow it did, "Okay.." But I couldn't find the words to decline his oh so kind face. I was in this situation before in high school with Naruto. Sasuke's face kept on popping up in my mind and I had to refuse him. That was the day I realized I loved Sasuke.

I was startled when I realized that Gaara somehow got me on his bed. Now it's different. It passed two years and I should be over him. For the moment I should just think of Gaara-kun. Another action shocked me, he shook his head, "Sakura-chan. Let's not today, okay? Just go to sleep." He laid down beside me and smiled. The moment I was going to ask why he answered for me, "Sorry. I rushed things didn't I? Sakura-chan, you aren't relaxed at all!" he laughed softly, "You're even forgetting to breathe!" Oh yeah! I took a long intake of oxygen as he continued, "You don't have to force yourself, I can wait until your comfortable and ready!"

My eyes stared in amazement. What kind of man would. He was so warm and kind who held a big heart. Instead of questioning I simply thanked him while he just wished me good night. I wished him good night and I realized...

I wasn't in love with him, that's for sure but..

I wanted to be kind to him as well.

* * *

After school the next day I was walking to my apartment. On the way, I decided that I would go window shopping. When I passed a pet store I awed at the puppies running around through the mirror. I thought that maybe I should buy something for Hana who was waiting at home. Maybe that jerky for puppies! When I was about to walk in the store a figure caught my eye. Tall, and longish spiked up hair that was midnight black. Before I knew it, I took off in a run. Today was such a bad day to wear heels. When I was within reaching distance I grabbed his arm, "Sasuke!"

When he turned I flushed white. The man had a wart on his nose and a lip ring, "Huh?"

My grip slipped slowly, "....Sorry. I was mistaken.." He walked away with a confused look on his face. My heart ached.

* * *

"Can I stay over tonight?" Gaara asked with Hana sitting down next to him. I smiled at him and our gazes locked in a stare when I agreed, I wanted to be connected with him firmly and strongly. Strong enough that I won't turn my head to anybody else. So strong that my heart will be filled of Gaara.

In bed, naked he intertwined our fingers as he whispered he loved me. I froze but he continued to nip at my neck he repeated it again. I blinked once; twice. My voice didn't come out. I tried convincing myself that I love Gaara Sabaku. When I opened my eyes to stare into his eyes my heart didn't skip a beat and my stomach wasn't filled with butterflies like every single time I got them with Sasuke.

Tears pooled in my eyes and before I knew it they fell over. Like someone jumping over a cliff. Was I sad..? Enough to make me cry? Enough to trap in my voice? I haven't cried in a while... ever since my grandparents death, "I'm sorry.." he said. I didn't understand myself. I just stared at him with teary eyes, "There's someone very special to you in your heart. When you cry. You cry because you're turning your back on your real feelings deep within you. In other words, it's natural for your body to reject me. I cried while looking at him, "It's okay." His hand rested on my cheek then moved to my forehead, "Go to that man." His hand ruffled my hair.

Gaara I am so sorry. I took advantage of your kindness and hurt you. I didn't know why my voice was still stuck in my throat. That was the day, when Gaara and I broke up.

The next day a fellow classmate of mine went up to me and offered me to hang out with them and some friends. Sadly, I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore so I passed, "Huh? But aren't you single now?"

"I am, but I'm just.. really busy right now and I don't think I have any time for parties for a while."

"So you won't be free for a while?"

"Yeah."

That day I took the long way home because well I felt that I needed a walk. My heart ached as Gaara's words ran through me head, _'Go to that man.' _He said. But I can't go anywhere. Because we probably won't see each other anymore. When I passed this hotel I glanced at the sign and my heart nearly ached with longing.

_8th Floor.  
"Uchiha Sasuke Exhibit"  
Passion for beauty in live and nature. _

Before I knew it, I found myself gazing at a beautiful scenery of an autumn day. It was so beautiful. I noticed that he's using more happy colors. Full of light. And by just staring at it, I could feel the warmth. Sasuke is working hard. The note I wrote. I'll always be cheering you on, Sasuke. Even if we're far apart and we can't see each other!

"Wow! Look at this painting!" my ears couldn't help to ease drop on someone's conversation, "It's so different from the other ones but it, like, speaks out to you. You know?"

"Yeah." I made my way behind them and my eyes widened and my mouth fell open, "It even makes us feel sad. It was probably a very painful parting. My heart started beating three times faster as I remembered that day as if it was yesterday. The person in the painting was slouched over, her face buried deep within her hands. My heart was in pain when I realize I was wearing the same dress I wore that day. I then wondered, at that moment. Were you said as I was? Did you feel the same way I felt?

Sasuke, I want to see you. I want to see you right now!

I ran to the woman behind the desk, "Excuse me. Do you know where Uchiha Sasuke is currently residing?"

"Sorry, but I can't disclose that information."

"You don't understand. I was once related to him! Please! I must meet him!"

Her face turned into an annoyed expression, "We have so many customers insisting the same thing these days. Since Uchiha-sensei is talented he is also very, very handsome. I mean. Very good looking." It was so obvious that she liked him. My head dropped when I entered the elevator, alone and disappointed.

* * *

When I got to the eighth floor I double checked that I hate my sunglasses on. The moment I got to my secretary I knew something was wrong because she had those creases in her forehead, "Oh no! I was just speaking with a very persistent customer that wanted to know your address." she smiled.

"Oh. I always welcome fans but..."

"She even told this obvious lie that she was once related to you.." That replayed in my head. It must be her. It has to be. Before I knew it, I took off in a run not needing to hear whatever else she had said. When I reached the ground floor, I ran out of the hotel and frantically searched the area. I panted but I ran all around the place desperate to fine Sakura.

Ever since the day that we parted I felt that she took a piece of me and I'm desperate to get that back. My onyx eyes fell on a person who was wearing the same dress Sakura wore when we parted. I immediately knew that was her, "Sakura!"

* * *

What else was there that I could do? I visited his exhibit and that woman refused to help me. Maybe wishes don't actually come true. At least, that's what I thought before I heard that same voice calling my name. Although deeper, I knew it was him. I turned and my breath caught in my throat as I took in his figure. He got taller, and more masculine. Sasuke's midnight hair got slightly longer but other than that he was still the same. His black shirt was ruffled and he was panting showing that he ran, "Sakura, right?" It probably shouldn't surprise me that he found me so quickly. It's not everyday you see a girl with pink hair, "It's been a while."

My heart literally stopped. I was able to see him? Then I asked the most outrageous question, "Are you real..?"

"Huh?"

"It's just that... you look kind of different. You look like a starving band musician." I laughed inwardly when he looked irritated. Then I asked myself what the hell was I saying! This was supposed to be a dramatic reunion, "Don't get me wrong! You look like an artist all right..."

His face was then serious, "You've.... gotten older." My jaw dropped as I stared blankly at him, Sasuke then chuckled lowly, "Just kidding.." he leaned closer to me, "You've gotten prettier."

"Sasuke!!!" I complained.

He put his hands up in front of him, "Sorry! Just trying to get back at you!" It was amazing how I didn't even feel the heart break that I felt when we parted. Sasuke then grasped my hand, "Want to talk some place else?"

"....Sure.." I smiled brightly at the man that I love. And I knew the place that we should be talking in I led him to our old house. When I unlocked the door I wanted to explain everything to him, "Tidy, isn't? It's exactly how it was before... I come here occasionally to clean up a bit." I swung the key around my finger observing the cleanliness of the house.

"I thought you'd be renting it out." he said unsurprised as he was also checking the place. I offered him a seat on the same old couch as I sat next to him.

"....This house.." I started finally breaking the silence, "is full of so much memories of you, mother, and me living together that I didn't once think that I would have some stranger rent it out." I left out the part of this house being the only memory I had left of Sasuke and I living together in the same house. The second we entered I went straight to the kitchen and apologized to Sasuke, "I cut the electricity in this house.."

Sasuke then grinned and turned his face toward me, "Well then. Want to tell scary stories?"

Nervously laughing, I passed. I then realized this might be the only time I might get to see him, "Beside that... can I make a confession? I've kept some things a secret from you and I want to get it off my chest.

"If you're talking about your hidden stash of money behind the audio equipment then you really shouldn't bother because I know about it." Sasuke smirked at my shocked expression.

"You knew!?" I coughed slightly, "No. Not that. Listen to me! I'm being serious!" Sasuke turned into a carefree and easy going guy. I never in my life thought that would happen. Two years surely does change someone, "Some time ago. A while back.. I made a childish request to you. I asked you to kiss me. And you did." The scene played in my mind as I recalled the day, "You were drunk at the time so you didn't remember it the next morning." My cheeks turned a bright crimson, "Oh. And when you fell asleep on the sofa.. I kind of did it again. Sorry." Does stealing kisses make me an assaulter?

"In that case, I have something to confess to." he said. Sasuke's knees were brought up to his chest as he relaxed into the couch, "One day when you had a really high fever I gave you medicine. Mouth to mouth.."

"**What**?!"

"You were unconscious. What else was I supposed to do?" He looked up to the ceiling as I thought, was a kiss nothing to Sasuke? He wasn't surprised at all. That's not the case for me, "It was a tough day. I picked up up from school and had to carry you home. Damn, were you heavy." he chuckled darkly.

A few moments of silence passed before I knew what I had to do. My heart beat once again sped up and my hands gripped the sheets on the couch. I almost backed down, but I knew it was now or never, "The biggest secret of all.. is that.." my throat constricted, "I have always... loved you." The beating of my heart was so loud I struggled to calm it down. The silence wasn't helping. It was just made it worst. I said it, I finally did. But I knew I had to continue, "It was tough. Getting over you and everything but... Eventually, I got myself a boyfriend. He was really kind and I thought that it would be great if I could spend forever with him. And he was really good to me... That's just what I thought. But no matter what, I couldn't have sex with him. Honestly, I couldn't even say that I love him. My mouth just couldn't form the word. I finally realized that..." I have to say it to the man I love.. which is you, Sasuke. "I just couldn't do it.. Sometimes I feel like I can't ever love again."

"Oi, oi! Don't say that. You're still young." he objected.

I never turned my head to look him in the eyes, but I could feel his onyx gaze burning the side of my head, "I can't." I said keeping my eyes glued to the shadows on the floor, "Not as long as I love you.."

-

-

_"I love you, Sasuke.."_

-

-

**A/N: Yay! I finished this chapter! Next chapter is going to be the last one and it's gonna contain a little lemon! Yep. I am so very excited because that means I get to work on other stories! I decided that I would go back and work on my older, stories before I make anything new. Plus, I need to get working on those requests! I'm almost done with, 'Limited Lovers' so that's good. But I haven't really got a plot for, 'What is Love?' so that's not really nice. I started partly on Love Luck. Anyway. See you on the next chapter!!!**


	10. Explainations AN

**Sorry everyone this isn't that last chapter you guys wanted. I have some news for you and I'm sure you all wouldn't like it. I just made it sound like I was quitting Fanfiction didn't I? Well I'm not so don't think about that. Ha! The following is the problem.**

**--- I won't be able to update for who knows how long. Because something went wrong with my computer. I'm currently depending on my cousin's dinosaur and let me tell you, it seriously needs an update. Oh and I'm behind in school. -_-'' the stress is getting to me. ---**

**Visit my bulletin board on my profile for the whole story. I'll try to get that last chapter up soon. **

**Till whenever I get my computer fixed ...**

**Fierce and Love.**

**LoveWithoutFear.**


	11. The Meeting Point

**LOVESICK MELODY!!**

**--XXX--**

**-XX-**

**-X-**

**-A\N: Yay, last chapter. Sadly, I won't do a sequel because it isn't really my forte. Although I love to read sequels to an interesting story, I'm not really good at it. Anyway, enjoy this last chapter of Lovesick Melody... I'll hit you guys up if I have another story up and running!! Hazah! Which I'm working on at the moment! The story that I'm working on is 'Louder Than Thunder' cause... I can! The next would probably Limited Lovers. Just thought I should let you guys know!**

**--XXX--**

**This would be my last time saying this for this story.... I DO NOW OWN NARUTO. :) **

**-XX-**

**-X-**

* * *

As soon as the words left my mouth I was scared of the outcome. Wow. I said it. My eyes never drifted back to his, but I could feel the feelings he felt. Confusion. Love. Sasuke was everything I have ever wanted and at the moment I was going to make the biggest request of my life. My heart ached at the thought that this would be the final time we would see each other. Just by that fact alone I had to take matters into my own hands, "And right now.. I'm going to make the biggest request in my entire life.... Will you make love to me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke froze then he placed on his cool facade and smirked, "What are you talking about??"

"I'm serious," I pressed, "If I don't meet another person that I could love. I plan to stay single for the rest of my life. Kind of sad isn't? I mean, I was born a women. Just once... I would like to know how it'll feel to be loved by the man I love.." It was so strange how I said such bold and daring things while I remained calm. These feelings I've kept bottled up within me for so long is finally coming out and I feel so free.

I glanced at Sasuke's posture. He brought his knee up and placed his elbow on his knee while he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I have a confession to make."

My curious gazed turned into surprise as he continued on, "I remember that time when you asked me to kiss you. I was wide awake. And on the sofa, I was awake as well. So I already knew that. And your feelings, the reason why I continued to ignore them was that I thought your feelings of love were just an illusion, and eventually, you'll find true love with another person. And I realized by that time when you do find someone else you can love we'll go our separate ways." He paused waiting for me to take it all in then Sasuke continued, "The reason why I sent you off to your grandparents' house was not only because he wanted it, it was also for myself."

"For your art right?" I asked, "That doesn't bother me. You followed your dreams."

"Not even close," he retorted, "I used my art as an excuse. Remember your graduation trip?" I nodded as I played with the hem of my dress, "I was actually a huge mess during those days. I lost your mother in an accident so I was very worried of your safety. I didn't want your life to end in the same fate as your mother's. Every single time I sat in front of an empty canvas, I couldn't work. I couldn't eat, and I had nightmares. Honestly, I wasn't in the normal state of mind. If being near you meant feeling that agony... I thought separating myself from you will be better for both of us. Getting rid of that connection we had might cease my worrying and I could be at ease."

That was the moment when I burst, "What the hell?! Do you have any idea how I felt?! Are you stupid, Sasuke? Every body fears the lives of their loved ones. Whether it is your family or your lover the parting is pretty much guaranteed! People can't live worrying about that... Just... People are together because they love each other! And what was that? My feelings were an illusion?! Who are you to make that judgement?! I'm not a child anymore! Why in the world are you thinking these unnecessary things!!? Do not ignore my feelings and tell me what you truthfully think! Quit thinking yourself as my guardian already!!!!! See me for who I am!!" My lungs hurt, from all the yelling I was doing but I was cut short when Sasuke pulled me into his arms.

The feeling of protection came back and I felt a warm bubbly feeling within me, "Sorry... I am so very sorry, Sakura. I was so scared.. Was I going to loose you and suffer all over again?" His embrace got tighter as I leaned onto him. My own arms wounded themselves around his neck pressing him closer to me. Giving as much comfort as I can, "I couldn't help being worried and afraid. So I ran away, from both you and me."

Was this man in front of me... really Sasuke? He's so weak, and stressed. So afraid. Sasuke was the man who had a sharp tongue and a really big attitude. At times I think a bit to big. Egocentric carefree, sauntering at his own pace. I always thought he was an adult, walking so far ahead of me. Now, he was so close. I gripped him tighter.

After a moment he slipped back and fell back against the couch, "S-Sorry. Did I hurt you..?"

"Oh.. no." I said to preoccupied with the thoughts running through my head. Sasuke glanced at me then gave out a sigh.

"I revealed my true feelings. To think I would to that! That was so uncool, dammit! But I'm glad.." I smiled at him. And gave out a little giggle at his face. I was so very glad that I got to see him today. I was able to hear Sasuke's true feelings and I was able to confess my own, "Thank you Sasuke. Thank you so much.." From now on. Maybe I could move on.

As long as Sasuke is healthy and working hard. And he's happy. That's enough for me. There was about three minutes of silence and I was about ready to take my leave. But he stopped me, "Oh. And one more thing. I loved you too."

My head turned to look at him swiftly, "Ha... you're kidding."

"Of course not.. do you think I'll lie about something so serious? On top of that... I still do.."

A moment of confusion swept through me, "Hold on. I'm slightly confused. You still do what??" He just said he loved me... But loved is past tense. That means all his feelings were in the past.. Which means that he doesn't love me now. My heart ached at the thought. But that was what I expected. For all I know he could have a girlfriend in Ohio or something.

"You're as clueless as always. Some things never change I supposed.." he sighed and then looked me straight in the eye. And said the words that made my heart flutter with so much joy that if the world ended at that moment I wouldn't care, "I still love you!"

A loose strand of my pink hair was in my face, tickling my cheek and I reached it to tuck it behind my ear, "You're joking.." I said kind of lost.

"Nope."

"I'm dreaming?" I pressed glancing around hoping this was really just a dream.

"No!" he said a slight annoyance in his tone.

"B-but.. I just can't... believe it." My head was blank as I searched for the words to say. Sasuke gripped my upper elbow and called my name. I turned to him and before I had any time to react he kissed me on the lips. And boy, it was like heaven. My heart flew away and then he whispered, "You feel it don't you?"

"It's reality isn't it?" I asked silently. His face was mere centimeters away from mine and then he pulled back as he nodded. It was all right. I never had to hide my feelings anymore. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my cheeks. I could finally be with him. And I can say 'I love you' as much as I wanted to. I could continue to love him. When the tears stopped I smiled at Sasuke. His following action surprised me... he leaned forward and started to attack my neck, "Sasuke! What are you doing?" I asked a small blush upon my cheeks.

"Earlier... you asked me to make love to you." I nodded and he was about to lean forward again but I stopped him.

"Wait. Isn't the situation a little bit different now? I'm just happy knowing that my feelings have gotten through to you. For the moment, I just want to revel this happiness right now. All right?"

A mischievous smirk came upon his lips as he brought me closer to him, "Then.. I'll make you happier.." I just couldn't help but giggle as he wrapped me in his protective embrace.

"This is shocking! I never thought of you as such a horny person... Sasuke..!" I exclaimed while laughing as he kissed my forehead all the way down to my neck.

"All healthy young males are like this.." he argued. I giggled.

Even if my feelings gotten through to him. It seems as if this love sickness will continue.

I smiled as I thought of out future together. I was way to preoccupied to notice that he had risen my dress so it draped across my waist. Flashing him my purple underwear that had some white stripes. His hands roamed against my legs brushing against my core once or twice. He then commented how wet I was while I moaned from his doings.

This was going to end very quickly and I knew it. It doesn't matter, though. Because we had the rest of our lives to spend together. My legs wrapped around his naked torso seconds after I tore it off his body. My hands traced his muscles.

So perfect. His lips gently touched mine and never in my life have I experience so much passion. It was at the moment when everything suddenly became more heated. The kisses became for passionate. He became more hard. I being more wet. And our touches became rougher. I unbuttoned his pants and slightly pushed it down. His boxers were easier to pull down and then his member sprang up.

He kissed my cleavage as he lifted the dress off of me. Leaving me naked except for a pair of underwear and a bra. Sasuke smirked as he backed up slowly taken in my form, "Hm. Your eyes turned a shade darker.." he made a sound of approval as he kissed me on my lips once again. He pressed himself against me and I couldn't help but grind into him. Sasuke moaned and I threw my head back in ecstasy. His hands massaged my core and I couldn't help but rubbed against him.

Sasuke was so perfect. He slightly tugged on my underwear but changed his mind and attacked my stomach instead. His hands were at my hips drawing small circles on them while his skilled lips kissed every inch of my flat stomach, "Don't waste any time Sasuke.." I grunted as he chuckled darkly.

He backed up once again and then cupped my cheek lovingly as his unoccupied hand slowly slid down the only cloth hiding my womanhood, "I love you.." he whispered softly. Sasuke positioned himself as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I was ready. This took so long, I never thought I would accomplish this. Sasuke was mine. At that moment I was never happier because I knew I did the right thing and saved myself for him. I gasped in pain as he swiftly broke my barrier.

Sasuke froze as he kissed my cheek. It was... so painful, "Go.." I managed to whisper. Maybe if he started now the pain will subside faster. He shook his head though and pecked my lips.

"It'll take a while to fade, darling." And it really did after a few minutes he started to move. In and out. Never in my life have I thought it would feel this way. I urged him to go deeper, faster, and harder. He didn't want to disappoint me for he complied. After a couple more thrusts that warm feeling pooled at the bottom of my stomach.

It was near the end and I knew it. But I had to say it to him, "Sasuke... I love you too.." I said as I reached my climax. Sasuke reached his, one thrust later and he fell back against me. His boxers were still at his ankles as he kicked them off fully and sat up. I took in his sculpted figure, he had muscles but nothing to beefy. Just perfect.

His onyx eyes clashed with mine as we tried to regain our breaths. Courage filled me up as I sat on his naked lap, my bra pressed against his chest. My hands were about to reach back and un-clip it but his soft hands stopped me and he smirked as a dirty thought entered his mind. I felt his member get hard once again, "Let me." he whispered huskily.

I laughed but pressed myself closer to him. As my breasts popped out he took a moment to take it all in. Sasuke then grabbed my left one slowly and gave it a squeeze. A moan escaped my lips. I knew there was going to be another round. But I knew that this time Sasuke was going to take it slow. I could tell by the way he kissed my lips gently, softly, lovingly.

This was heaven. And I couldn't wait for what the future might hold for our love. Because no matter what the obstacle is, I knew that we would overcome it... together. At the moment we both reached our climax for the second time I realize that it didn't matter were you lost your virginity. I lost mine on a dusty old couch for goodness sake! Anyway, the only thing it mattered was you were with the one you loved dearly.

Sharing the moment.

Four weeks passed and what I didn't expect was a silver band with three diamonds to be hugging my ring finger on my left hand. I was happy as ever. Sasuke and I are doing great, when we had our disagreements we would make up shortly after by making some love. We've been doing that a lot lately.

He wouldn't dare to leave me. And I wouldn't dare to leave him.

* * *

**Yay! It is over! Let us give a round of applause. Who liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Well, if you did ... fuck you! Nah, I'm just kidding! I love you (: **

**I hope that you all review for the final time and I am so terribly sorry that it took so long and that this story was really short. I planned it to be long but I couldn't really think of anything because of.. well.. yeah. You catch my drift? I would like to thank everyone who read this and I hope you all have a happy life. I'll see you all soon!**

**Fierce & Love!**


End file.
